


【翻译】Safe and Sound

by fayescar



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bestiality, Child Abuse, Circus, Dire wolves, Jared is a Wolf, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Performance Art, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sex with Sentient Animals, Training, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 当Jensen从逃离他施暴的舅舅然后加入马戏团的时候，他从没想过他会走到这一步。Jared是一头孤独的恐狼，Jensen是一个受伤的男孩，他与他建立了纽带。马戏团AU，Jared通人性，有人兽肉





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe and Sound.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506961) by [Miss_Lv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv). 



> 这篇是狼！Jared X Jensen，节奏不快，非常Emotional的人兽故事，作者对于Jensen渐渐成长的心理和生理刻画非常棒。  
> NC部分靠后，非常火辣，Jensen当时大概17还15，慎！

第一章  
Jensen从没想过他会走到这一步。当他离开他舅舅的农场他脑子里只想过要逃离这些紧随他不够努力工作而来的挨揍，还有即将到来的可怕事情。他舅舅看他的眼光变了，当他说着Jensen变漂亮了。他没来得及为逃跑做太多准备，但他明白他必须冒这个险，因为机会正在从他的手上溜走。

马戏团来到了小镇上。

他们只在傍晚停留，清晨便会离去，这镇只是他们路上的一站小憩。Jensen一开始都不知道，但有人拜访他舅舅时他无意中听到了这个。他早些时候看见过那些平地上的帐篷，现在他知道那里面是什么了。

Jensen的理解里一个马戏团是流动的，他们时不时地搬地方，穿越整个国家。Jensen只有十一岁，他知道没有巴士能让他一个人搭乘，即使他能得到买车票的钱。每个镇上的人都会尽责地把他交还给他舅舅，那个收养了他妓女姐姐的私生子的“好心”人。尽管Jensen只是个孩子，他已远远早熟于他的年龄，他明白很多事的来龙去脉，对于没人想解决的事人们总会睁一只眼闭一只眼。他也听说过小孩逃家去加入马戏团，他记得有些模糊但他确信他听过这说法。

Jensen没有时间坐着仔细考虑了。如果他要从他舅舅手里逃开，这会是他唯一的机会。夜幕降临后他的运气来了，他舅舅豪饮太多而沉沉睡去，通常这种喝法没什么能吵醒他。Jensen不需要蹑手蹑脚地去拿了一个旧麻袋然后塞了一堆衣物进去。他也带上了他的毛绒狗，他知道那是个儿童玩具，但那是他妈妈留给他的。尽管Jensen知道他未曾谋面的母亲是个肮脏的妓女，他愿意幻想她给过他一点点的爱。

Jensen装了一些苹果当做食物，提前于天亮好些时候出发，他穿过去往马戏团的田地时不断地回头看，以防他舅舅醒了然后发现他离开了。他总是威胁说如果Jensen逃跑了他会在他穿过这片田地之前就开枪射中他。

但Jensen成功了。

马戏团已经在打包了，人们把所有东西都放好，谈论着太阳升起时就出发的事。Jensen擅长让自己又小又不起眼，他藏在阴影里，看着他们装满拖车然后上了闩关上门。噪杂人群让他轻易溜进其中一辆大拖车里然后藏在那些粗糙的帐篷帆布中间。拖车里伸手不见五指，但兴奋于逃脱了他舅舅、精疲力尽的Jensen还是睡了过去。那无数个因为无用而被关在那狭小的地下储藏室里的小时早就夺走了Jensen对于黑暗的恐惧。

在马戏团停下过夜的时候，他立刻被发现了。

Jensen想等到合适的时候溜走，但那个粗鲁的男人在卸行李的时候看见了他，在他想仓促逃离的时候抓住了他的脚踝。

“看看这是什么？一个偷渡的小鬼！”他大吼着，他的工友转过头来，一时间所有人都盯着Jensen。

“还以为这种落跑小孩已经绝种了。”有个人抱怨着，坚实却并不过于用力地抓住了Jensen，拉着他快步来到了一个叫Jeff的人面前。

马戏团的名字是Jeffery Dean Morgan奇异的旅行马戏团，所以他是见到了这个男人本人。

“又一个，命运这东西真有种怪异的幽默感。”年长的男人看见Jensen被带来后叹了口气，他的脸看上去充满善意但Jensen知道人可以轻易地藏住表情。

“听着，小男孩，我知道你认为你可以加入马戏团然后逃开你刻薄的父母，但你不应该蔑视拥有家庭带来的馈赠而抛弃它去为一个马戏团工作。”

Jensen还没想过给马戏团打工，他想的是藏得时间长一点足够他离他的舅舅远一些，他还没有一个关于那之后的计划。

“我们会让当地的警察来，他们会带你回家。”Jeff加了一句而Jensen抽泣了一声，摇着他的脑袋抬起头看向男人。Jensen一直很害羞，他从来不擅长沟通，但他这次必须尝试。

“我可以——我可以做事，清理，请——请你…”他成功把话说出口，绝望地想着说得更好一些，好让这个男人明白他逃家的理由。

“我确定你可以，但你家人可能正非常担心你，而我不想做个绑架犯。”Jeff的耐心变少了，一个Jensen过于熟悉的语调。男孩在脑中疯狂地搜寻一个让这个陌生人信服的解释。他们站在一个大帐篷中间，没有其他人在看，于是Jensen只想到了一种方法。这件他舅舅禁止他做、告诉他如果他这么做了Jensen会得到比以前所有惩罚加起来还重的折磨的事。

Jensen把衣服脱了下来。

“嘿小子，我可不是什么恋童——”男人的嗓音戛然而止，看着Jensen一语不发地脱到只剩一条裤衩。

Jensen的舅舅从来没有打过他的脸。他还小的时候不太懂，但长大以后他明白了他的舅舅喜欢他的脸，想让它保持“漂亮”的样子。

他身体上的剩余部分就不那么幸运了。随着时间流逝那些淤痕会从丑陋的黄色转为深紫，Jensen身上有整整一列，从几天前的一直到上周的，那些为了他忘了正确地关上谷仓的事，甚至还有更早以前的。他也知道他的背上是最糟糕的，他的舅舅总是在那上面用马鞭。伤疤遍布他的身躯，他的一条腿上有一个因为挨打时弯曲地太厉害而再没归位引起的奇怪的肿块。Jensen的身体总是疼着，但他已经学会这样活下去了。他之前一直以为他的内心已经失去所有能和他舅舅抗争的东西了，但有一处闪了光，Jensen把那聚集起来然后拥抱了那想法。他想要跟着这个意志去试着改变他荒凉的人生，当他想到他舅舅想要强暴他以后它勒令Jensen逃跑，而Jensen听从了它，做出了最后的尝试，想着这是他最后能交出的东西。而如果这次尝试失败了，Jensen的所有都会消亡。

“我——我能做些清理，我是从，从一个农场来的……我能清理东西。”Jensen重新试着开口，绝望地希望这样的句子够充分。

“神啊，为什么命运老把这些事砸我头上？穿上衣服，孩子，你的观点已经够明确了。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jensen花了剩下的几小时一个人待在一间房车里，在每当附近车辆轮胎碾过地上砾石的时候紧张地跳起来。他准备好每记甩门的声响后都会有警察进来带他走。但没人为了这事来，时间继续走着，太阳升起落下，人们来了又走了，但没人曾真正进到他的露营车里。Jensen对这事想得越多，就越意识到这样坐着等有多傻。他不知道他们在哪儿但他们开了一天的车，肯定开了有一段距离了，可能已足够让他找到一处远离他舅舅的安全之处了。有人在拖车的门口附近走动，但拖车的另一头紧靠着另一辆，两辆车之间的窄小距离刚好够Jensen这样瘦小的男孩挤入。Jensen小心地滑出来，一边留意着自己酸痛的身体一边躲在拖车后面试图弄清他们到底到了哪里。

到处都是搭帐篷搭建他们临时居所的人们。Jensen躲开了那些区域但找不到一条不被注意到就能离开的小路。最后他注意到了一圈单独被留在一边没人接近的篷车。它们在天暗下来以后会是很好的掩护，然后他可以趁机偷溜走。Jensen闪进那下面，在轮子和轮子之间匍匐等待。只过了一会儿他听见头顶上传来奇怪的刮擦声，那是属于动物的锉磨和移动。Jensen眨眨眼朝上看，注意到中间的篷车里有一些装着动物的笼子，可供观赏的那一侧用防水布覆盖着。

难怪这些车被单独停在一边，没人想去让动物们紧张受惊，在农场长大的Jensen对这点清楚不过了，即使在最狂怒的时候他的舅舅也没在靠近谷仓的地方殴打Jensen而惊吓到马匹。Jensen紧贴在那些大笼子的轮子后又突然想到，马戏团是充满异域风情的，那里面的动物们是否也完全不一样呢？Jensen生长的环境里有马匹、绵羊、看门犬和母鸡，偶尔有山羊，有一小会儿还有过一只驼羊。他认识农场动物但它们可不会出现在他面前的这些笼子里，于是Jensen的好奇心冒了出来。他斥责了自己好一会儿，因为这样犯傻去看只会让别人生气，他得做个好孩子。但随着时间细细淌走他想说服他自己他已经自由了，他的舅舅不再负责管教他了，他不用再害怕了。这些想法围绕着他，一直到太阳低垂下去而影子开始能藏起一个小男孩的行踪。

只看一眼，Jensen决定，再他溜进夜色之前他会匆匆看一眼笼子，只为了证明他现在自由了。

在笼子侧面的防水布下有为了颠簸的旅途而紧紧地扣着的木封皮，但Jensen仔细地松开了每个插销，他听见里面动物的踱步，它已经知道了Jensen的存在。终于抬起木条时Jensen更加好奇了，另一头有一排栅栏让动物还被关在里面，他从缝隙里瞧进去，看见一只巨大的野兽直直地回望着他的目光。那是一只狼，看起来不可思议地巨硕。当Jensen凝视它时，它抬起了头凝视了回去，那对令人不安的眼瞳吓到了他。Jensen踉跄着倒退坐倒在地上，木条应声而落。

“我看到你发现了Jared？”有个人喊了他，Jensen在尘土上扭过头，一个深发的男人走了过来，  
“我猜你就是Jeff丢给我的那个男孩。他说你知道怎么清洁，你在农场长大，那你大概知道怎么铲粪我想。”那男人温和地说，Jensen只是默默地点着头，试图跟上他的思维。

“好极了，规则一，别做傻事，尤其是别去骚扰Jared，懂了？”

Jensen只是点了点头。

“好的，我的名字是Misha，你怎么称呼？”

“我，额，Jensen，先生。”

“好的Jensen，让我们开始你的新工作。”男人提议而Jensen只点了头，不知道迎接他的是什么。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

马戏团里的生活简直棒透了。

倒不是说食物有好吃过，除非下雨能睡卡车地板上时候Jensen也只睡在那些笼子底下，但不管怎样Jensen已经从他舅舅的手里逃脱了。警察从来也没来过，后来Jensen明白了警察永远也不会找到这马戏团，就算他们就在他眼皮底下。

这几个月来Jensen觉得他开始了新的人生。他的瘀伤已经淡去，第一次他看到自己的皮肤不再被它们损伤的样子。他的身体哪里都不疼了，这感觉很新鲜。马戏团有个名叫Richard的治疗师，他轻柔地照料了Jensen，给了他一些需要服用的药水和涂在伤疤上的药膏。Jensen遵照了他的医嘱，在月底的时候他身上所有的伤痕都已褪去。Misha帮他涂了背上的部分，一边说着他奶奶以前给小时候的他搓背的故事，还用声音模仿她。Jensen总是因为那傻气的嗓音笑起来，他觉得这可能是Misha的目的，因为男人第一次看见他的伤疤时露出了非常难过的表情。他坏腿上的肿块本会永远留在他身上但Richard在上面涂了一些清香的草药然后用绷带包了一晚上。等到Jensen醒来的时候那肿块连同它带来的疼痛一齐消失了。第一次他又能站直、毫无疼痛地跑跳了。

太阳升起的时候Jensen被Jared指甲在他头顶的轻叩声叫醒，随后他便起床了。尽管Misha不赞同，他从没阻止Jensen一有机会就睡到Jared的笼子低下。Misha笑问他是不是因为他的玩具狗看起来有点像Jared，Jensen让他这么认为了。事实可能只会让男人更难过，Jensen不想让别人为他难过。他喜欢Jared因为他让Jensen想到了他自己，因为他们都被虐待过。

倒不是说其他的动物就不惊人的棒了。

马戏团里有令人屏息的独角兽，高贵庄严的狮鹫，还有比四个人加起来都要长的大蛇，和那一大群带着斑斓的蝴蝶翅膀的小型蜥蜴。那里甚至有Jensen很习惯照顾的马和狗，但它们能轻易耍出好些不可思议的把戏。这些对于一个小男孩来说迷人得不得了，可是还是Jared对Jensen来的更有魅力——一头比人还大的狼，拥有一对悲伤眼眸的恐狼。

“他失去了一切。”Misha曾说过，有一次Jensen和他坐在一起吃午饭，一边看着人们进来观赏动物。Jeff在一头做着吸引游客的演讲【doing his ‘customer speak’ 怎么翻得准确些_(:з」∠)_】，他讲述着有关每个生物的故事，而人群惊叹地看着那些动物。

“其他的动物都想要留在马戏团。如果它们想要离开我们无法真正关住它们，没有栅栏能拦住它们。是它们自己选择每天晚上回笼子里休息。”Jensen听着他的解释，他非常清楚那独角兽会在她想的时候自己打开笼子——在傍晚的时候她喜欢出去溜达一圈。这些生物做它们想做的任何事。除了Jared。

“Jared在一个偶然的机会下来到了这里。但他从来没尝试离开，我想他也不关心他到底在哪里。恐狼是群居动物，狼群之间会形成紧密的联系，他没有去寻找家族说明它们已经都不在了。有段时间里他被某个有钱的混账圈养起来了，他虐待了Jared而Jared只是由了他这么做。他最终会被杀了剥皮做成一块毛毯，如果Jeff没有把他带走的话。”

Jensen咬了一口他的三明治，瞧见Jared只是花了大半白天在睡觉，不关心来观赏的人群。

“我们锁着他因为他有时候变得狂暴，好像他在糟糕的回忆里迷失了。如果Jared真的想的话他能从轻易从笼子里闯出来，不过通常他只是生一会儿气就安静下来了。再者独角兽会解放他，如果她认为他是真的被锁住了，它们的天性就是帮助其他生物。但她从没这么做，这至少说明了些什么。”

独角兽现在正坐在一棵树下休息，即使现在是秋天这棵树也开始开花，还有一群小孩子正在抚摸着她。独角兽看上去对于这种程度的关注适应良好，但Jensen知道只有小孩才能这么做，独角兽对成年人可没这么照顾。

“你们为什么不命名它们？”

“这样很粗鲁。它们有自己的名字，如果他们不想说出来我们没有权利去问或者给它们一个新的。”

恐狼叫Jared，狮鹫的名字是Sannik，T'sa是那条巨蟒，只有独角兽和有翼蜥蜴没有名字。也可能只是时候未到。

即使没有游客的时候其他的动物也会在白天大部分时间内离开笼子，在马戏团的空地上转悠，制造麻烦或者耍一些把戏让Misha和Jensen不得不跟在后面清理。但Jared极少离开他的笼子，每次都是Misha和其他几个强壮的大汉逼着他这么做。这时Jared的安静表象不见了，他变得非常致命，眼神疯狂，撕咬一切，他掉进黑暗的过去，好像他已准备好斗争到死亡。

Jensen看着那巨大的恐狼漠然地在人们的视线下站起来转身，背对游客重重趴下来，不知是它感到的是绝望还是愤怒。

“Jared来的时候伤得几乎快死了，现在他的身体已经治愈，可的内心并没有。我们试着让他回归野外但他不感兴趣，他不关心他身处何地。”Misha的语调轻柔而悲伤，Jensen完全同意。他和Jared都被虐待过，但Jensen没有失掉活下去的想法，而一想到Jared已经放弃了，他就为此感到疼痛。

Jensen不愿看到Jared这样，于是他花了所有空闲的时间和狼待在一起。他透过栅栏和他说话，给他一些新鲜的肉块作为零食，但他的努力几乎都被无视了。可Jensen觉得没关系，他理解的，他面对别人时也本能地易受惊吓，人们在他肩膀上的手掌有时都会让他一阵恐惧因为他舅舅经常这么对他。加上农场里也有很多受到他舅舅暴行的狗，当他喝得够多的时候他会像伤害Jensen一样伤害它们。所以男孩知道要保持耐心，不去对Jared要求什么。Misha在Jeff的压力下被迫和Jared沟通，恐狼恨极了这个，所以Jensen做的事恰恰相反，他总是仅仅待在狼的周围，但不期待任何回应。他的舅舅对农场里的狗虐待得太狠，它们不再有Jared那样咄咄逼人的气势，耐心地对待和关爱之后Jensen能和它们互相陪伴。对Jared他试过喂不同的食物，任何东西他都确保Jared是不是想尝一口。几个月后他得到了回报，他发现Jared喜欢甜食。而尽管Jensen发现这可能对他不是很健康但仍时不时地喂他一颗糖。

“这是我们的小秘密。”Jensen悄悄地说，一边看着Jared嘎扎嘎扎地咬碎一些彩虹糖，在他把抓着另一把糖推过栅栏让Jared够到的时候。大狼对他的手不感兴趣也从没咬过他，但Jensen也从来没试过摸摸他。Jared对糖的极大兴趣让他第一让他触碰了Jensen，他在想得到糖果，于是用鼻子轻轻推了男孩的手掌。一阵满足和喜悦冲刷过Jensen，Jared开启了他们之间的第一次触碰，这是一个信号，也许终有一天他会为Jensen打开心扉。

Jensen安静地微笑着，他心脏跳得很快，充满希望，在喂Jared的时候他放慢了速度，哄骗Jared再次轻推他的手。Jared花了超过三个月才做了这个但这是最大的突破了。之后的一切会来得容易些，不过好几个月以后Jared才接受了Jensen的存在，认可男孩但同时仍无视其他的任何人。他见到Jensen时并不显得高兴，但他会正视他，眼里有点什么不同于冷漠的东西。Jensen并没有对此向他要求什么反而给了他甜头和赞扬，男孩没有过来想把大狼变成一个表演动物，他只是想让Jared停止表现得那么沮丧，想让他从黑暗的过去中活下来。因为如果Jensen生存了下来，他肯定这么一头强壮的恐狼也可以。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

晚上的时候马戏团会上演一种不一样的秀，根据Misha的说法那是种Jensen“不需要知道”的秀。不过Jensen还是偷偷潜进去偷看过，他瞪大眼见到平时骑着种马Fennis的女孩Julie躺了下来，让他骑了她。另一个节目是走钢索的女孩们，她们和平时一样缠绕扭转着身体，只是这次没有穿衣服。还有的是只穿戴了珠宝的肚皮舞舞者们流水一样地舞动，而T'sa在他们脚上的环之间蜿蜒爬行。

那是成人表演。

Jenseen看了其中一晚但那之后径自离开了，需要有人去照看动物，而Misha正负责照看主帐篷里的表演动物，Jensen通常坐在动物们的笼子周围确保大家都好好的。他喜欢这里的生活，他对待任何的请求要求都认真极了。会特技的狗，马匹还有蛇都会有那种演出，所以Jensen与往常一样和剩下的独角兽，Sannik还有Jared待在一起。今晚独角兽出去散步了，Jensen也被教过让动物们做它们想做的事。

Jensen很少和其他人说话，他舅舅教他永远别开口，但他一直会悄悄和动物聊天，现在尤其是和Jared。他告诉他自己一天的经历，那些动物们引起的麻烦。Jensen以前常和农场上的马匹和狗说话，他总是想它们其实偷偷地喜欢这个。

独角兽和Sannik在Jensen和它们说话的时候会看着他，好像它们听得懂，说不定也真是这样。Jared要更没礼貌点，他会看别的地方，但是他的耳朵会朝着Jensen的方向支起来。所以男孩知道这头大狼也在听着他说话，即使他不想表现出来。这可比他对Misha的态度好多了。所有的动物对Misha都不错，但Jared从来没有认可他，更不论听他的话了。

Jared完全不喜欢Misha。

“他刚来的时候我必须给他做医疗检查，必须把他固定在地上好让他的骨头长回原位之类的。我想他很记仇。”Misha解释说，在他几个月的时候把负责给Jared喂食的活交给了Jensen。尽管他要做的只是把生肉抛进笼子里，但如果是Misha扔的Jared会把那肉丢在那里直到变质。笼子的一侧有一个递送食物的凹槽，足够塞进一个大盘子但不够Jared挤出来，就连他的脑袋都不行。

“我觉得就快下雪了。”Jensen在前天值晚班时想着。马戏团将要搬往南部来避开冬天，但Jensen认为今晚的云层看上去想要在他们超越它之前倾盆倒出雪片。它们看上去又大又蓬松，好像它们被塞满了雪随时准备好了让冰花飘向地面。作为一个德州长大的男孩，Jensen有点期待下雪。

Jared突然抬起脑袋，被Jensen注意到了，他把头转向Jared盯着的方向，期待看到回来的Misha。

但那是Sarge。

在整个的马戏团成员中唯一一个Jensen不喜欢的人。有些人无视Jensen，其他人对他挺友好，Jensen觉得这没什么不好，但这些人中除了Sarge。这个男人身上画满了纹身、穿满了环，他的舌头分成两叉，耳垂被撑开，被饰物挂得很低。Jensen第一印象觉得他长相很利落打扮干净，但男人看着他的方式吓到了他，他让他想起了他舅舅太多，让他想起了自己“长的漂亮”。

“Misha就快来了。”Jensen微弱地声明，但这个壮硕的男人摇了摇头，假笑着说，

“不，他被个镇上的火辣婊子迷住了。”Jensen感到一阵后退的欲望，想和男人保持一定距离。

“你知道，就连Jeff也明白你有多漂亮。他想让你参加夜间的演出，这就是为啥他让你加入这马戏团跟我们一起走。”男人走到狮鹫附近，无耻地咧着嘴角，向Jensen表明他说的是真话因为你不能在狮鹫面前说谎。

但Sannik发出了尖锐的鸣叫，Sarge说了个恶心的脏字然后跳开了。他不喜欢动物因为它们常常吓到他，Misha说过，这个人很少接近它们。但这也说明了他这次过来是有目的的。

男人走得离他更近，而Jensen向后退步子，试着想逃脱的方法。周围的动物们有些不安地躁动起来。

“Jeff觉得他需要在等你长大一点，但我觉得你现在这样就行了。”

Sarge突然向前一步的时候Jensen已经有了准备，他仓促地躲了一下，但接着有一只手抓住了他，Jensen一下子记起了他舅舅，甚至有一瞬间不知道到底谁正逮着他。他被强迫着转向Sarge，接着一击拳头落在他的脸上，Jensen的衬衫被从领口撕开了，他猛地被拉离地面。

“你他妈太漂亮了，你这种漂亮会给你自己带来大麻烦。”男人唾沫飞溅，他把Jensen困在他过分强壮的手臂里，猛力将他按在胸膛上。Jensen绝望地想要尖叫出声，可他很早以前就习惯了在这些不好的事发生时不弄出噪音，越是慌张声音越发不出。

“我要好好操你一顿，漂亮男孩。”

Sarge把Jensen推到在地，Jensen的脸被一下子撞到尘土上，男人的五指用力地摁着他的头，他把Jensen钉在地上开始脱他的牛仔裤。这就是他舅舅想要的东西，这就是Jensen想要逃离的东西，但它跟上来了。Jensen努力反抗但他相比男人实在是太瘦小了，Sarge对此只是把他的脸向下推得更用力，尖利的小石头像玻璃一样割伤了他的脸。

突然Jared的一声怒吼都吓到了他们，巨狼比平时更用力地撞向栅栏。他们离得足够近使Jensen身上的男人直觉地害怕起来，不稳地后退了一点。Jensen没有多想立刻扑向了笼子。主门是锁着的需要用钥匙开，但那有个放食物的槽口，Jensen说不定可以挤进那个槽。他冲开门然后匆忙地爬进去，更愿意Jared杀死他而不是再次感到Sarge在他身上的重量。男人抓住了他的脚想要把他拉出来，但Jensen使尽全力踢了他，同时Jared咆哮着再次用力撞向栅栏，Sarge放开了手。Jensen全身钻进了笼子然后飞快地爬离了外侧栅栏，背抵着墙，在角落里蜷起了身体。

“出来这里！”Sarge试着命令他而jensen在这个可笑的要求下几乎歇斯底里地笑出声。Jared在笼子里来回踱步，注意完全放在外面的男人身上，而Jensen在角落里颤抖着，感到一行眼泪终于从他的脸颊上滑下来。

“听着你这——”Sannik尖锐有力的鸣叫截断了Sarge的话，出了笼子的狮鹫居高临下地看着男人，Jensen看见独角兽也回来了，她正来回踏着步子，美丽的头颅好斗地摇晃着。

“好吧你这欠操的东西，那头狼会把你吃得渣都不剩，早上他们来捡你的骨头的时候我会在上面撒得全是尿。”他甩上笼子门，被动物们吓得踉跄着退开几步。在他转身想离开时，独角兽冲向他，粗长的尖角像把武器一样直指着他。Sarge试着逃开，他离开了笼子的视线范围但Jensen听见他在不远处发出一声大叫。

Jensen蜷缩着身体一动不动。

他没有去爬向开着的食槽，即使Jared不管他他也太害怕出去后看见Sarge再出现了，可能独角兽没有伤害到他，可能他正在其他笼子的附近等着Jensen。Sannik和独角兽都待在笼子栅栏不远处准备安顿下来，而Jared待在另一头，无视和他一起在一个笼子里的Jensen。Jensen就这样坐在角落里慢慢哭着睡着了。

早晨在他的一阵颤抖中来临。Jensen感到寒意穿过他身体，当他扭动着靠向热源想把冰冷的感觉赶走的时候。他花了一会儿才意识到那热度来自哪里，他刺痛的脸颊上感到了粗糙的皮毛。眨眨眼，Jensen盯着眼前Jared银灰色的毛皮大衣。他们紧紧地挤在一起，Jensen睡着后身体不知什么时候靠向了热烘烘的动物温度。巨狼贴身地靠着他，Jensen就这么安逸地处在墙和Jared的大块头身躯之间。这巨大的动物睁着眼盯着Jensen，看上去没有一丝恼人的样子。

“谢…谢你。”他的呼吸带出一阵低语，手指缠进了Jared的皮毛，“谢谢你。”Jensen重复着，他的眼睛泛起雾气，当他战栗着意识到是Jared和其他动物救了他，帮他躲过了被强奸的命运。狼的耳朵支棱起来，他挪动身躯然后凑近轻轻嗅起Jensen的脸。狼舌头在他的皮肤上刺刺的，Jensen的脸柔和下来，他开始感到那上面拳头和刮伤带来的疼痛。但这些疼远比起被强暴来得能承受，而且它完全值得换来Jared对他的情感流露。

Jared再次抬头，用力喷出一记鼻息，而Jensen眨眼看着狼身上扑簌簌的雪白颗粒。慢慢坐起来后他越过恐狼巨硕的的身躯，视线定在闪亮着覆盖在所有东西的白毯上。

“下雪了。”Jensen喃喃着，瞪大眼四处环顾，看着日光在积雪上闪烁微光的样子。怕Jared不喜欢，他小心翼翼地弯曲手臂绕住他厚实的脖颈，松松地抱住他，一边观察着耀眼的雪花。Jared由他抱着，甚至转头嗅闻Jensen，在垂下脑袋睡觉前又舔了舔他。

一阵奇怪的踩踏声引起了Jensen的注意，他抬头看见Misha朝笼子走来，脸上的坏笑透露出他过了个不错的夜晚的事实。当年长的男人看见男孩正待在那只危险的巨狼的笼子里和它依偎着时，那笑容飞快地褪去了，Misha凝视着他们，注意到独角兽和狮鹫也在周围，然后在近到发现Jensen脸上的伤时脸色变得苍白。

没人找得到Sarge。

独角兽的长角上有一抹深红色但地上没有尸体也没有血，什么都没有。Sarge的行李还在他的拖车里，里面没有他受过伤的痕迹，可独角兽的角上的血不可能不是他的。

整个马戏团静默地接受了他的消失，没人直接说出来但Jeff向Jensen保证说任何Sarge的下场都是他应得的。

“这也是我为什么把你和动物们放在一起的部分原因，”Jeff解释道，同时Richard轻哼着将一团柔滑的软膏拍在Jensen脸上抹开。药膏带着花香气，一涂到伤口上就不再疼了。

“独角兽守护贞洁，尤其的孩子的。我知道有她在，没有不好的事会发生在你身上。尽管我没想到Sannik和Jared会来帮你，但显然你很好的照顾了它们，并且获得了它们的尊重。”Jeff表扬着他的时候Jensen偷偷瞥了一眼Jared，巨狼正躺着，懒散地盯着Richard给他涂药的动作。男人说着犯蠢的笑话，Jensen在他解释说他只要绑一天的绷带但完全不能脱下来的时候笑起来【Jensen laughed as Ricard explained that he needed to wear the bandage for only a day but he couldn’t take it off at all】。最后他给了男孩一把糖而Jensen立刻知道他会和Jared分享掉它们。

“他会好起来吗？”Misha担忧地问，脸上带着Jensen陌生的愧疚表情，他看着Jensen，“你的…其他地方需要检查一下吗？”

“他很好，只有脸上的一点划伤和背上的一些淤青。”Richard老实地说，即使他只看了Jensen的脸，并没有问他其他地方有没有受伤，“他只要休息一两天就会恢复成崭新的了。这男孩有个坚强的灵魂，没什么能打破他。”

Jensen愿意相信这话。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

他们把雪天远远甩在了后头但也没有开得太南方，因为那对恐狼和雪橇犬们来说会太热。最后他们找到了一处适宜的地方然后驻扎下来，表演了几个礼拜。上路的时候Jensen通常睡在Misha开的车里。而这段时间里不断有人来拜访他，没人提起发生的事，但他们的态度变得更友善了。Jensen也同样友好地对待他们，觉得自己会开始不止和动物做朋友了。

有一次他们停下安顿的时候Jensen帮着Misha四处打开笼子和搭上展示牌。他向男人保证他能帮上忙，坚持和平时一样自己喂Jared。Jensen很少反对别人的想法，但他担心Jared不会吃Misha给的食物。

“我都准备好把他从马戏团送走了。”Jeff开口，Jensen扭过头，看见年长的男人朝他和Jared的笼子走近。Misha去路对面喂玩特技的狗狗们了，而尽管Jeff从没吓到过他，独角兽也很放松，Jensen还是保持站得离笼子、离Jared很近的距离以内。

“我把他带进来的时候赌了一把，这头受了重伤的恐狼。但命运把他丢在了我的面前，如果拒绝会显得不近人情，就像我让你加入时一样。”

Jensen不确定地点了头，可他喜欢这番听上去让他和Jared有了更多的共同点的话。Jeff很会说话，他能说别人想听的话也同时能从中得到他想要的东西，Misha说过。但Jensen也相当确定他不想对自己造成任何伤害。

“我一直在想出售他，人们为了他这身皮毛都会买他，”Jeff解释着，而Jensen倒抽一口冷气。

“但Misha说你和他相处地很好，你能毫发无伤地待在他的笼子里。”

“只在那，那个晚上。”

“啊，那晚。这么说他救了你？它们都帮忙了？”

Jensen只是点头，看到巨狼正躺在角落里安静地看着他们。

“你觉得你能偿还这份人情吗？”Jeff问而Jensen困惑地眨动起眼睛，“我想要你试着训练Jared，让他给观众表演一两个戏法，这样他就能获得留下来的资格。”

于是Jensen不确定地看向远处的Misha，他在注意到后向他们走来。

“这能做到，Jensen被Jared关照着，如果任何人能训练他，那肯定是Jensen了。但可能得用上好几个月，他们还是需要对彼此更加信任才能开始训练。”Misha宣布，但Jeff点着头，看上去能接受这个。

“我明白这得花时间，但Jensen是个瘦小的男孩，如果他能驯服这只巨大的野兽他们将会有很不错的演出效果。”Jeff解释道，而Misha看上去有些犹豫，但Sannik就在他边上所以他无法不表示同意，证明了这真的可能是一种给马戏团带来收益的方法。

Jensen瞥了一眼Jared，在他跳起来猛撞栅栏、吓了两个男人一跳的时候早有心理准备。他已开始明白巨狼这么做只是为了吓到他们，大部分拼命想逃脱的动物会在地上不停地刨爪子，但Jensen从没见过Jared这么做。

“如果Jared开始训练必须是因为他想这么做。”Jensen轻声地提议，看见大狼“砰”的一声躺下来，好像他自己什么都没做错。

“我必须同意这一点。”Jeff沉思着说，但他的声音放轻了点注意不去惹到Jared。

那天之后Jensen在Misha的指导下成为了Jared的饲养员。一开始令人沮丧地毫无进展，但在Jensen放弃了Misha教他的去支配Jared、用些吃的去奖励恐狼对他的回应以后，情况变好了。Misha不太喜欢这样但Jensen只是想要获得Jared的忠诚而不是去训练他，所以他总是逃开Misha的说教。Jensen开始更经常地在Jared的笼子里过夜，这又是另一件Misha不太同意他做的事，因为Jared有个阴晴不定的脾气。可是Jared从没有故意伤害过Jensen。有时他相处时有点太粗鲁，但Jensen认为这没什么，比起这种偶尔的刮伤和乌青他承受过比这疼一万倍的。Richard给了他一罐涂在痛处的药油，上面漂着一只青蛙。但Jensen知道只是Richard的恶作剧，他有一拖车的这种东西，每样都有一个怪诞的故事，每次的版本都不同。

与Jared建立纽带以后两人一起训练了快三年，在Jensen十四岁的时候他们第一次登台表演。但公平地说，其实Jensen比他的巨狼伙伴花了更久克服站在聚光灯下的恐惧。即使训练了这么久他还是提不起勇气向人群开口说话，表演前还是得Jeff给他们报幕。年长的男人同意了他们需要时间来做好一切准备，也从没有逼得太紧，所以Jensen真的很想为他好好表现。这场表演是个大制作，不是说其他的不是，但看着所有的布景，音乐和服装道具一点点为他一个人搭建准备起来，Jensen只觉得越来越紧张。

“Jeff是付出了很多，但无论以哪种方式他都能赚回来的。Jared是只大得吓人的恐狼，恐狼在野外都很稀少别说待在人类周围了，而你是个清纯甜美的男孩，这个美人与野兽的故事总是经久不衰的。”Jensen对Misha的解释皱起眉，他从他的糖果盒里挑出一颗红色糖豆抛出去，看Jared能不能接到这么小小的一枚。巨狼现在被允许出他的笼子了，只要他被牢固的皮带紧紧牵着。这些天里Jensen能看见Jared有多喜欢在泥土上打滚，他高兴于Jared能享受任何小小的乐趣，他也想能这样做。

他们坐在那些动物笼子之间的草地上，被温暖的阳光抚慰。大多数其他的动物在马戏团里随意闲逛着，除了巨蟒T'sa正不知去向，这条懒蛇。

“我不是美人，你知道。”Jensen指出，但Misha只是轻哧了一声，男孩的脸泛起红色。他知道自己在奇怪的方面很抓人眼球，灵性，占卜师Samantha这么说他，比起漂亮Jensen更喜欢这个词。Jeff也这么认为，因此他设计了森林布景，一个野外的地方，让Jared像国王一般地在内巡视着，Jensen会扮演一个走失孩子驯服了这只巨大的野兽。他们两个都已经排练了无数遍了，非常清楚每一步的走位和每一个暗示，也在一群假观众面前测试过了。所有的Jensen要做的戏法他都花时间训练到他能轻松熟练地表演出来了。吐火在他表演里的最后一幕中收尾，但不是像真正的吐火人那样，他只需要学一点皮毛用来增加戏剧性。Jared令人惊讶地一点也不像其他的特技狗狗们那样害怕火。一开始训练的时候Jensen以为他们会像其他的有狗狗的表演一样，做一些傻气的跳跃和翻滚，而不是现在在做的这么精致的一整个有带有剧情的大制作演出。

故事主要是说Jared和Jensen相遇然后成为朋友，建立了紧密的情感纽带，然后有一群怪物来抢Jensen但Jared保护了他，而Jensen最后击退了他们来保护他的狼。这听上去很傻但每个人都向他保证说这会很成功，说Jensen很适合这个角色，还有他跨在Jared背上时看起来有多超脱尘俗。至少Jeff不会通过一个他喜欢的剧，所以Jensen觉得这应该不会太差。

“如果我们搞砸了怎么办？”

“接着演下去，表现得好像你是故意这么做的，如果你从Jared身上摔下来了，这会是一个设计，Jared本来就会回过来担忧地查看你，然后你只要再爬上去；如果Jared失去控制你就像往常一样安抚他，这会符合故事的情节；如果他停住不动了，那就别管他自己继续走，他最后总是会跟着你的。Jeff这样写出来的剧本几乎是不可能被搞砸的。”

“除了那个喷火，如果我没做好那个……”

“那总是可能发生的，就算是Eric也会这样，会有人从顶上洒金粉下来，音乐也会改放'魔法火焰'。”

“神啊。”Jensen叹了口气，对于这个被过分夸大了的表演有点不好意思，但他知道他必须上，为了Jeff他得尽力一试，不能让这个帮了他这么多的人失望。Jared喷了一记鼻息，Jensen看着他在他身旁一屁股坐下来，把他的大脑袋搁到了Jensen的肩膀上，大大的金色眼睛看向他，然后充满希望地朝向那盒糖豆。

“你会变超胖。”他叹气，但同时把头靠向Jared的脑袋，给这条叫花狗倒了一把糖在手上。

“…你会没事的，你和Jared看起来赏心悦目，就算只看着你们只是什么都不做只是待在一块儿。你们将要做的只是给观众看点东西，他们平凡生活之外的东西。”Misha沉声说而Jensen抬起头看了他一眼，想着一头喜好甜食的狼有什么好看的。但确实有人喜欢观察他们，有很多次Jensen看到人们无法从他们身上移开目光。Jensen觉得这跟Jared的关系更大，但其他人认为和他们一人一狼都有关：这么瘦的一个男孩和Jared这样庞然的野兽形成了一种耐人寻味的对比。Jensen不确定这能不能带来一场好秀但Jeff想要所以他会做，毕竟他欠了这个男人一切。

这基本上全是少女与野兽的故事的改编，Jensen穿着一件宽松飘逸白衬衫的和一条旧式的裤子，为了使这更像童话，他蓬乱的头发里编织着树叶。化妆师在他的脸和手臂上盖满了烟灰条纹，她称做为艺术性地表达脏兮兮的感觉。她也在他的脸上涂了一大堆的化妆品，但Jensen知道每个上台表演的人都得这样。

每个步骤都被定在音乐里，Jensen知道他会听见其中所有暗示。他颤抖着深呼吸的时候Misha捏了捏他的肩膀。吐火人Eric也在那儿，三个人都隐藏在暗处，同时Jeff正在做故事的前述。Jared已经在台上走动了，用鼻子东嗅西嗅，那里面隐藏着的零食正吸引着他。

“记得冥想的方法。”Eric摇了摇手指提醒，Jensen点头，试着寻找身体的核心然后放松呼吸。

“你会做得很好的，现在走出去，看起来和你实际那样恐慌就行了。”Misha轻声戏弄他，Jensen感到他轻推了自己的一下肩膀让自己动起来，而他的出场暗示也就要来了。最后看了一眼这两个训练了他三年的人，Jensen向着舞台中心走去。

他在另一个节目里当过一次配角，习惯了被注视的感觉，但Jensen从没站在聚光灯下。低矮的灯束照在他身上，Jensen看不清阴影里的人群，这倒帮了他。他假装他们不在那儿，磕磕绊绊地穿越假树，随着伴奏音乐及时摔倒了，孤单害怕地缩起身体。不用太多的假想，他的眼泪就真的落了下来。Jared没有错过这个，他立刻过来，轻舔了Jensen的脸，在Jensen假装害怕他的时候哀叫了一声，然后Jensen伸出手指好像第一次，这个受惊的男孩敢于轻抚眼前这头野兽。几行台词之后Jensen滑入了自己的角色，不去注意那些落在他们身上的目光。

他们当中是失误了几次，Jensen少走了几步或者Jared没做他的戏法。台上有许许多多带有空隙和跨度的平台，Jensen和Jared需要在上面跳来跳去。Jared做了很多令人印象深刻的跳跃，还有一次背上载着Jensen跳，观众们都因此窃窃私语。他们又跳过了几个应该做的动作但还是走完了这一幕，Jeff一直在麦克风上解说，他的声音和音乐一起引导着人们的情绪。

随后音乐基调变暗，Jensen看见舞台的一部分摇晃着变成活动的，穿着黑套装、带着诡异面具的人从假森林下出现。这些面具真的看上去很邪恶，扭曲的可怕脸孔盯着他，眼窝里装有闪烁的荧光灯。但他们看起来并不像人类，Jensen不害怕他们因为他的噩梦里折磨他的总是人类的脸。道具设计师确保了这些面具在骇人的同时不会吓到Jensen。她对他非常友善，但总是看着Jensen好像他是一只被踢了一脚的小狗。舞台一片漆黑，音乐隆隆作响下这些面具看上去极其丑恶，他在躲开他们的时候真的感到一丝惧意。然后Jared跳到他的身前保护他。这些面具都是木制的，为了从Jared的突破下保护戴着它们的人。他们花了一个又一个月来让Jared认为这是个游戏，巨狼会跳向其中一人，咬两下然后冲向下一个，就像他训练时的那样。然后他们把他围起来，在周围观众看不见Jared的时候从衣服下轮流给他零食奖励，使他分心。

最终Jensen在一阵忧惧下拿起了他脚边的火炬，先像Eric所说的那样镇定地呼吸了几下。Eric正在台下看着，他训练了Jensen六个月来做这个戏法，而Jensen不想让他失望的决心不会更甚对Jeff的。深深吸入尽可能多的空气，Jensen含了一口燃料然后拿起火炬接近了台上的怪物们。在他们转头的时候他拼命呼气，而人们在看到火焰的时候都惊叫出了声。他完全的吹空了肺，也很小心地在怪物们逃开了以后不做任何吞咽。重新和Jared汇合后，狼把Jensen放在脊背上以后走下了台，Jeff在此时结束了故事。

他们一穿过幕帘以后Misha就在那儿拿着水等他，Jensen开始疯狂漱口。

“我搞砸了，我们错过了几个跳跃。”漱了几下以后他立刻开口，而Misha只是摇了摇头。

“观众在欢呼，如果他们这么做，说明你们干得好。”年长的男人向他保证这点，而Jensen感到Jared轻推了他一下，在人群给着响亮的掌声时仍伸着舌头气喘吁吁。

“现在那句让你学扔小刀还是屁话吗？”Eric走过来时开了句玩笑，Jensen耸了耸肩又开始漱口。他真的很讨厌汽油的味道但飞刀会更可怕，失去准心的话Jensen很有可能不小心伤到别人。但如果他搞砸的是喷火，比起别人他自己只会先付出代价。

“出去透透气，过会儿头昏就好了。”资深吐火人指导说，于是Jensen点了点头，蹒跚着从主帐篷的后门走出去了。他和Jared一起喝了一些水，巨狼很擅长从瓶子饮水，如果Jensen慢慢地为他倾斜瓶子的话。

在他能好好呼吸之前Jeff就出来找他了，他满脸兴奋，开门带出帐篷里的一阵掌声。

“完美！这简直完美，他们就这样看着你们两个，完全移不开眼！你哭了的时候甚至有观众也哭了，这演出简直太成功了！”他大声笑着，明亮的笑容也让Jensen绽出一个害羞的微笑。

“他们想让你上去鞠躬。”Jeff说着，但Jensen的笑容飞快褪去了，他紧张地抓住了Jared的皮毛。

“我——我——请你，我不——我——我只是假装他们不再那儿。”他磕磕巴巴地解释着，告诉Jeff这唯一能让他完成表演的理由。

“你应该把他藏着，一开始就说Jensen很害羞，观众们会吃这套，如果他们还想看Jensen就让他们再来看表演。”Misha站在帐篷开口附近说着，Jeff立刻采纳了他意见，冲回了里面的环形场去和人群交流。

“谢谢。”Jensen说，Misha只是轻松地耸了耸肩。

“小心点，Jeff是出于好意，但他有时候太沉迷于表演展示了，别让他一晚上把你逼太多次了。”

于是Jensen和Jared每天上台一次，在第一次成功以后表演进行地容易多了，他们像是找到了一种节奏。Jeff对此很高兴，同时他们也用了这个布景让美丽的吉普赛女孩们和T'sa表演性感放荡的舞蹈。主环形场通常做一些马戏团里常见的轻松愉快的节目像空中飞人，走钢索，花样呼啦圈，杂技，柔术，喷火等，而次帐篷里会有一些更戏剧性的节目，那些由Jeff的低沉嗓音徐徐展开的故事。

而所有晚上表演的邀请函上都有一个明显的弦外之音，人们不言而喻其中的性暗示。就像一个光明马戏团表演的下流版本，节目类型相同只是有更多的裸露戏。晚上的时候所有人都一丝不挂，肚皮舞者们跳起脱衣舞，色情成为所有的节目的主题，之后许多的表演者也会为了一个不错的价位和客人一起度过夜晚。

“这就是个移动的妓院。”Misha开过这个玩笑，但Jensen知道即使是他有时也会带着镇子里来的女人男人去那些为了性爱特别安排在远处的隐蔽帐篷里。Jensen已经学会不去被这些东西困扰，他明白这是这种职业的一部分，自己不是一定要去参与，Jeff也总是强调这是完全自愿的。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

和Jensen建立了纽带这么久，Jared已经成为了这男孩影子一样的存在。Misha从来没有完全接受这点，但Jared的陪伴让Jensen更有了自信，而恐狼也没有真正攻击过谁，所以他被允许了自由地在马戏团里闲逛了。大部分时间里他亦步亦趋地跟着Jensen，就算溜号的时候男孩的一声呼唤也能让他回到他身边。他们在乡郊时Jared会溜走一会去狩猎，大部分时候是兔子。但不管怎样巨狼是Jensen亲点的保镖，也会对离Jensen太近的人保持密切的注视。没什么人能在一只巨大的狼的凝视下保持不绕道的了。  
于是Jensen学会了一点点怎么卖弄自己，在表现角色的时候让衬衫从肩头滑落一截，或是从他的睫毛下抬眼。Alona教了他怎么做，告诉他面对人群时怎么看起来无辜又脆弱。人们会注意他，把目光锁在他身上，认为他很漂亮。但Jensen已经学着不去害怕了，因为他有一只巨大的恐狼陪伴在身侧，还有飞刀人送给他的一把小折刀。Jensen明白他身上有什么东西让人们会对他产生一点下流的想法。这就是为什么整个演出异常成功，为什么人们想要一次次来看他在舞台上害怕地颤抖，马戏团就是算在这一点上赚钱。而只是因为他看上去这样，并不代表他真的脆弱，Misha教过他这点。在Jensen险些被强暴的那次以后，年长者在晚上守过他好久。后几个月里Misha和其他的表演者陆陆续续地教了他一些防身的办法。总有人会来查看他，他们每晚总是用各种各样的理由，而终于时间过去了这么久Misha停止担心太多了。Jensen从来不明白为什么Misha为什么对于别人的行为感到是他自己的错，他这么问过Misha，但男人坚持说他那天晚上应该留下的，还有他们应该早就处理Sarge过界了的想法。Jensen说的话始终没改变Misha的想法，但世界久了以后他眼里的那些阴影消逝了一些，Jensen很乐于看见这些。他已经可以保护他自己了，而且他还有Jared，这头小气幼稚的大恐狼也照看着他。

这个美人与野兽的节目他们已经表演了超过一年半，Jensen习惯人们对他的注意力了，他知道他在一个人游荡的时候得带上Jared，以防有人关注他太多。Jensen昨天满十五岁了，对此感觉不错，他们为他准备了一个生日派对和一些其他活动。Jensen从来不喜欢处在聚光灯下，但他昨天成为了那些他认为是朋友的人的焦点，这让他感到很温暖。他在Jared先把脸埋进奶油里大咬了一口蛋糕的时候根本没有一点沮丧，再后来微笑着把脸和Jared的吻部贴在一起的时候甚至还感到了一丝奶油味。

“你这贪吃鬼。”他戏弄地说，在他们在月光和围绕着帐篷的微弱灯光下闲逛。

午夜刚过夜色已深，Jensen走回动物笼子的时候一点也不害怕走进黑暗。Jared就在他身边，在走向他们的床的时候不时轻蹭着他。其他的帐篷里面亮着灯，投射出一些下流的阴影，情侣们放肆呻吟着翻滚着，那些影子展示出他们做爱的过程。Jensen刚明白性这回事的时候曾坐着看过几次。他曾对被一种去看人们性交、甚至到偷窥帐篷的强烈欲望驱使着而感到困惑，但现在这对他来说有点无聊，毕竟看久了也没什么新鲜了的。

他打着呵欠伸着懒腰经过了主帐篷。轻轻抬起幕帘他看见正在上演的节目。只有一束灯直射在环形场里，其余浓重的阴影吞没了看台上的人群，掩盖了他们直盯着台上淫秽表演时的颜面。训犬师是一个美丽的红发女人，她向后朝着她背上的狗推动时的表情因为快感而扭曲，潮湿的水声伴随着她被狗抽插发出的呻吟声。Jensen可以看见她脖颈上戴着的项圈下跳跃着的狗牌。他还知道她的屁股里还塞着一根“尾巴”，以及那些狗都被训练过怎样用皮带牵着她。

“人们过来看他们在别处看不到的东西。”Jeff说过，Jensen想这大概是真的。马戏团里还有个身上穿满环画满刺青的男人表演支配别人，用鞭子抽那人，把热的蜡油滴得那人身上到处都是，诸如此类。还有比Jensen年龄大一些但身材差不多的女孩会穿上小女孩的服饰然后在台上被她称作“daddy”的男人们上下其手。也有年长的男人正在找人表演玩弄他的“女儿”或“儿子”。这些节目花样百出地迎合了各种性癖，他们给观众展现了淫荡下流的场景，因此也能赚一笔数量大到荒诞的金额。警察从来没有来过，Jensen猜测这和他们每到一处就向当地付钱有关，没有任何当地人投诉过马戏团就这么在他们的镇外驻扎下来。马戏团被接受，所有的表演都很受欢迎而Jensen也想不出怎么去质疑这事。他知道他们不是普通人，Richard那些药都奇奇怪怪的，可它们从来都效果不错，Jensen也开始发现这在外面的世界里不是件寻常事。

男孩又看了一会儿Jullie在德国牧羊犬的身下喘息随后便放下幕帘回去了。尽管看不见看台上的人注视她，他能听见他们，那些压低了的粗喘和他们手淫时候湿润的水声，Jensen从没想过要怎么面对这种，但Julie挺喜欢，她说她喜欢被看着做些下流的事，被仔细盯着，而她正表现地淫乱不堪。Jensen没理解其中的吸引力，但可能只是他对于性这事感觉有点别扭。

十五岁能被称得上太年轻，但Jensen花了四年待在一个把性作为交易的马戏团里。所以当他找人满足对性好奇并不是个问题。他和Alona共渡的那个夜晚非常尴尬，她温柔地挑逗他一阵以后得出了结论女人可能不是Jensen的菜。他们于是花了那晚剩下的时间看了GV，Jensen必须得承认她是对的。现在他正在花功夫寻找一个对的男孩，他想要一个和他年龄相仿的人，想到被年长的人触碰会让他浑身打冷战，因为这时他的舅舅和Sarge的影像总会浮现。但Jensen不会否认他对男性的兴趣，在他看向男人们，仔细地观察他们时他会感到一阵渴望牵引他，去艳羡那些宽阔的肩线，或喜欢那些形状很棒的胡子。他也有一些正在实验中性玩具，对象是他自己的身体。他喜欢被撑开的感觉，他已经明白了这些。

夏天的热潮让Jared不停喘着气，Jensen也完全同意，他感到汗滴不停从肩胛上流下来。马戏团正停在南部一个夜晚和白天一样能热焦人的地方。Jensen站在动物笼子边脱下了他湿泞的汗衫，蹬掉了牛仔裤和鞋子。他一只手抓在Jared的背上，巨狼保持不动让只穿着拳击短裤的男孩爬了上去。Jared是只恐狼，能轻易承住Jensen的体重，只要他不长成个橄榄球后卫Jared估计一直能这样载着他。他们第一次试这个载人的动作时情况很好笑，Jared不喜欢Jensen在他背上而Jensen糟糕的平衡感让他老是从他背上摔下来。但Jeff坚持这是表演最重要的部分之一，现在的Jensen很感激男人在这件事上推了他们一把，让他们掌握了这个方法，因为这几乎是Jensen现在喜欢干的事。这也代表了他们搭档关系的加深，Jared能这么安静地容忍Jensen到让他骑在身上。

Jensen检查了一遍动物们确认他们很好，然后便和Jared去向一场午夜逃奔。月光下他们离开了马戏团，穿过了公路，来到一片公共露营地。Jensen喜欢空气里安静的氛围，此刻的世界看起来如此沉静。营地上栽满了树，茂盛的树叶在他们躲着露营者和他们的帐篷去向他们的目的地——河边时提供了很好的遮蔽。他们每晚都来游泳，这里的水凉爽极了。

一到岸边Jared就跳进河里乘凉了，Jensen还在他的背上于是他们一起一起被水流冲刷着。Jensen游开狼的背上，在河水的冰镇下快乐地叹息。他四处划着水，而Jared开始喝水然后又立刻把水从嘴里吐出来。

“你为什么总是这么做啊。”Jensen嫌恶地离下游划远了一点来避开Jared吐出来的水流。他们悠闲地四处游动着，Jensen把他的短裤留在一块突出的岩石上晾干，准备等他们离开时再取。万物沉寂之时Jensen放任水流慢慢推动他，然后再重新游回上游，一切都在月亮和星辰投撒的目光下。Jared后来跟着他游，从上游到下游来回划着水，互相不认真地追逐着，水花飞溅。泼水是件幼稚的事，但Jensen以前从没机会知道，所以他现在想好好珍惜，一边喷笑着把水朝Jared的脑袋溅去。这些是他想要和他的狼分享的，Jared从来不会评判他，从来不为他难过，同情他，以一种Jensen不想要的方式。

“你是那个表演里的男孩。”一个声音响起，带着一种类似敬畏的感情，而Jensen在水中转过身，看见一个男孩正在岸边看着他。Jensen咬住他的嘴唇，对于被看到他和他的恐狼一起裸泳感到不好意思。

那是一个男孩，比Jensen大几岁，可能十七左右。他眼神里并没有怒火，Jensen潜意识里也明白自己也做没什么不对的事，但他仍是羞耻地脸红着游回了岸边看向那个陌生人。

“请别去告我状。”他悄声地请求着，知道如果Jeff晓得他带着Jared出了马戏团还穿过了一块满是人的营区以后会多生气。Jared以前没伤害过任何人但他也从来不是被完全驯服了的。

“我不会。”男孩回答，紧张地冲他微笑了一下，弯下身凝视起Jensen，目光巡视在他裸露的胸膛，脸上也接着浮起了红晕。Jensen惊讶地眨了眨眼，用不一样的眼光重新观察起了男孩。他被自己吸引了，而Jensen想着这会不会是个绝好的机会。

“你叫Jensen对吧？”

他点点头，男孩介绍自己叫Adam。后来他坐在岸边看Jensen和Jared嬉闹，Jensen可能在这之中让他的屁股在水面上沉浮了几次。想了一会儿他最后决定这会很刺激，会是一个没有任何后忧的尝试机会，因为马戏团几天后就会离开了。

“住在马戏团里一定棒呆了，能无忧无虑的四处旅行。”Adam赞叹地说，Jensen对这种向往的口气太熟悉了。大部分人，主要是孩子，认为加入马戏团是种从生活逃开、不用面对任何困难、轻松存活的方式。

“我必须反反复复地训练才能去表演，得画上和蛋糕一样厚的妆，还要应付那些龌龊的老男人。我不做这些时通常在铲动物的粪，或者收拾营地。”Jensen解释道，一边看着Jared扎进水里想咬月亮的影子。

“我还在学认字因为我从没去上过学也不再会去了，我没有家人，没有母亲或是父亲……人们总是告诉我我很幸运，但我从没这么觉得。”

Adam看起来很后悔，他转头看向营地，可能是他家人在的地方。“就算有什么紧要关头，我也不会放弃我的家人。”他同意道。Jensen因为这点更喜欢他了一点，大部分青少年总是说相反的有关憎恶的话。为什么他们能这么去想那些深爱他们的人？那些人从来不会故意地伤害他们，他们不会理解真正有一个虐待成性的家庭是怎样的，Jensen想。

“但你得承认，像你这样和一群不可思议动物住在一起真是棒透了，简直像是奇幻小说里走出来的一样。”Adam指出，而Jensen眨了眨眼，然后看向Jared。

“他们确实在普通生活里不常见。”他同意，从那些游客的谈话里了解过这一点。

“他们根本不存在。”Adam纠正他，Jensen困惑的表情像是某种提醒，开启了他的话匣子。“大多数人认为这一切都是骗术，认为这些生物和其他东西都是你们用机器做的，独角兽和狮鹫根本不存在。还有魔法不是真的。就像你们团里的那位治疗师，他给了我祖母一些上面放了几只死蟋蟀的糊状膏药去涂，然后我的祖母发誓说她的脚踝就一点也不疼了，这药不可能是真的。医学不是这样的，这些普通的原料组合不可能产生这么快的效果。”

“只要你相信就会有效。”Jensen轻声重复Richard的格言，他从来没想过不去相信，而去想象另一个不相信这句话的世界更难以办到。

“我从来没想过马戏团以外的世界这么不一样。”于是他承认道。Adam点点头，看着Jensen随着水流漂浮，Jared在他周围踩着水。

“我很幸运我有我的家庭，但你也是，你的生活里有这些东西。”

Jensen不知道该说些什么，他游远了一些，和Jared打闹了一阵，试着不去考虑Adam那番奇妙的话带给他新的影响。这解释清了很多东西，这就是为什么人们看见马戏团时觉得这么神奇。

“你看过《幽灵公主》吗？”岸边Adam的声音传来，而Jensen摇摇头。有时他和Alona会进城里看电影，但Jensen没听过这一部。

“是讲一个被狼养大的女孩。你让我有点想起她，在你骑着你的狼的时候。”

Jensen听出这是个赞扬所以他微笑了，他从水里轻易滑上Jared的背，然后引导他移动起来，另一个男孩瞪大眼睛看着他们。Jensen有点害羞但他学过怎么隐藏起来了，他也并不是真的那么紧张，他想着他很难再在一个能让Jared在他需要保护时立刻过来的机会下做这种尝试了。Adam人很不错，看上去很帅气，Jensen也喜欢他说话的口气，没有其他青少年那种傲慢自大或是牢骚不断的态度。

“你想看吗？”

Jensen花了一会儿才明白Adam提出的。

“看电影？”他不确定地问，他不是很擅长抓住细微之处，正想着是不是错过了什么讯息。

“对啊。”

于是Jensen和Adam一起看了电影。那男孩回他的帐篷拿来了一条又宽又软的毯子，一些牛肉干，还有装着电影的PSP。Jensen在小的时候从来没被允许拥有这些东西，他几乎都没有看过电视不用说其他的电子设备了，所以他也并不是很喜欢它们。他有一个iphone但除非是他偶尔和别人一起去镇里玩他很少用上手机。Alona的拖车里有一台电视和一个DVD播放机，她让他在想看电影的时候随意使用，但实话说Jensen更喜欢用做些有成效的事，或是根本什么也不做。自从会走路他就开始做事了，这可能是他身上的后遗症——只有在忙的时候他才会真正放松下来。  
但他此时还是把自己卷进了毯子里，帮Adam在喂Jared一些牛肉干同时还留有那男孩伸出去的几根手指头，然后他们挤在一起开始看动画。这部电影很不错，但Jensen得让Alona为他另找一次看了，因为他的注意更多的放在了紧贴着他的男孩身上而不是电影。

Jared在一边休息，Jensen和Adam并肩在河边一块平整的石头上趴着看电影，营地的视角刚好被树丛遮挡住。Adam把脸凑近Jensen的肩膀，他看了一眼这个年纪大一点的男孩并且同意他这么做了，Adam拉远了些用一只手臂圈住了Jensen单薄的肩头。Jensen看向远处的Jared，巨狼正看着他们，没有很警惕但这也足够消除Jensen的紧张情绪了。他微笑地看着Adam然后低头伏下身体，感觉男孩在他肩膀上落下一吻然后慢慢移动，来到了他的身上吻上了他的后颈。

男孩一感到害怕就转头看他的狼，这不是Sarge或者他的舅舅，他提醒他自己，一边向后扭头看，感到Adam随后亲了亲他的脸颊。

有一阵子Adam只是待在他身上，什么都没做，Jensen不知道该等些什么于是他重新看向电影。他们两人都觉得一阵奇怪和尴尬，明显都是第一次。但Adam接着从他放PSP的小袋子里拿出了安全套和润滑剂，Jensen听着他打开瓶盖然后润滑了手指。PSP屏幕上亮着的光照着他们，而Jensen把头抵上他的小臂，在他臀缝中第一记潮湿的触碰下急喘起来。

Jensen感到沉入他身体的手指的拓展，他喜欢这样，喜欢别人对他做这个，他把电影抛到脑后然后更紧地把脸压进手臂，在Adam胡乱地摸索但碰到他很有感觉的那一处时呻吟出声。很快男孩的手指便抽出去了，然后Jensen听见安全套包装的沙沙声。他扫了一眼Jared，他还是看着他们，眼神有点太专心了，但Jensen感到一阵安慰。他放松地吸了一口气，就像他喷火前那样平静自己。

“我要……”Adam开口而Jensen点点头，尽量松懈他的身体让这事进行地容易一点。

这很疼，灼烧一样的疼痛，不在他的上肢，主要集中在他的穴口，它被撑地有点开了。但在身体里面他感到被填满，摩擦也很棒。他调整着接受刺痛的感觉而Adam在他的耳边喘息着。男孩推得太深太快了，Jensen畏缩了一下，但安静地让这继续了。他失去他的初次，按他自己想要的方式，没有任何逼迫他的人，这对Jensen来说非常完美。即使这次性爱有点笨拙，他们都没看着对方。Adam的戳刺毫无章法，跌跌撞撞地找不到节奏，随后再一次猛力地撞入后他低吟着骤猛地射了。他抽出身体，在Jensen甚至还没完全习惯的时候就滑了出来，可Jensen不介意。他微笑地看着另一个男孩，Adam回给他一个笑容，再次可爱地亲吻了Jensen瘦瘦的肩膀，他伸手够到Jensen的胯然后诱哄他侧转过来好让Adam能把手握上Jensen的阴茎。

看来他还是个绅士。

这感觉很好，比他自己的手要好，而Jensen也像Adam那样很快射出来了，他们在毯子上转了一圈，Adam在他身后压着而Jared就在他身前，看着他面前的Jensen在高潮时不停呜咽着。

Jensen射完后感到一阵晕眩，傻傻地和Adam一起笑着，他们在热烘烘的夏日夜晚依偎在一起，嘴里无意义地东拉西扯，Jensen问了关于普通生活的事，也告诉了另一个男孩他自己的人生。他们互相挨着，最终在开阔的天空下打起盹来。

Chapter 1 END


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

快早上Jensen才醒。Adam在他的身侧，Jared在另一边，还有一个陌生的男人正看着他们。Jensen眨眨眼，而男人只是直白地盯着他暴露在泛着粉红色的天空下的裸体。Jensen立刻红了脸，匆忙爬上Jared的背，为在另一个男孩睡衣惺忪的时候就逃走都没来得及向他好好道别而感到糟糕。而Adam大叫的那声“爸！”更是让Jensen溜回马戏团的时候觉得内疚了。不过至少那人不是什么变态，他告诉自己，他把Adam留给了对他没有危险的人，一个男孩很尴尬见到的人，但也不会有事。

现在还是马戏团的休息时间，夜间表演结束了，客人们已经离开，于是Jensen推测这大概是早上五点左右。每个人都在帐篷里睡觉，而Jensen正赤裸地在Jared的背上，回动物笼子的一路上都羞红着。

Chris，强壮的搬运工之一，不敢置信地反复看了看他们，然后冲着快速经过的Jensen和Jared坏笑起来。马戏团总会有一些人守夜，而Chris昨晚在入口看门。虽然他冲Jensen不怀好意的挤了挤眉毛但这个男人看着他时并没有有性方面的企图，所以对Jensen来说这不是真的很不舒服，只是非常尴尬，因为他知道整个马戏团醒来后会马上知道Jensen在黎明才回来，还是赤裸地骑着Jared。他们到了笼子附近Jensen从Jared背上滑下来，感到一阵庆幸，他伸手打开Jared笼子的门闩，跟着狼一起进去然后落下闸，在一系列动作中感到背有点疼。

Jensen现在算是搬进来和他的恐狼一起同住了。

他只用一个小箱子放他的所有东西，里面只是些便服和那只毛绒狗玩偶。他表演用的道具服饰都在专放服装的拖车里，而他所有的电子设备——手机和一些DVD碟片都在Alona那个可以充电的拖车里。他自己这里有点小玩意儿但不值什么钱。他喜欢水晶折射出的彩虹色所以他在栅栏上挂了一些Richard送的。他手里也有本他从Samantha那里借来的书，她有个很大的藏书室也不介意Jensen拿走其中的一本看，尽管那些是给小孩子的书Jensen还是借着看，而Misha正帮着他掌握阅读。

Jensen知道他不住拖车或者和别人同住是有点奇怪。但他不喜欢周围有太多杂七杂八的东西，也不想要和另一个人共处在太私人的空间里。他喜欢笼子的纯木板材料，这让他想起他成长的地方从而获得一些安慰，而且笼子本身也很大，能轻易装下一人一狼的同时留有很多空余的移动空间。地上放着地毯，还有Jared和他一起分享的枕头和被子。巨狼已经学会不去把他们共用的“房间”弄脏。在栅栏的内侧有窗帘，Jensen紧紧拉上它们，厚实地遮住阳光。做完这些后他一下子倒进床铺里，准备睡一个早上。他们四点有场表演，所有他得在两点醒来开始做准备，而Misha会是那个进来叫他们的人，因为Jared总是吃掉那些吵到他的闹铃。

Jensen试着入睡，但他的思考滑向昨晚。他挺喜欢Adam的，他们做的那些还不错，Jensen完全没后悔但……他觉得还是有什么地方不对，一种非生理上的空虚。这没法说清，可能是他太想要破处了，或者这也和他想要摆脱黑暗的过去有关，摆脱长得“漂亮”。Jensen抓起一个枕头，感到一阵孤独的泪水从脸颊上淌下来，他的胸膛因为想到了Adam和他的家人、还有那些男孩有的而Jensen永远都得不到的东西而疼痛。

Jared低头嗅着他的脸，湿漉漉的鼻子戳到了他的脸颊然后舔走他的眼泪时Jensen有点吃惊。巨狼发出一声担忧的抱怨声然后轻拱着让Jensen翻身查看他任何受伤的迹象，Jensen告诉自己得冷静下来安抚他的狼。

他猛地弹起身体，当他感到狼舌头湿润的锉磨突然降临在了他的后背。Jensen立刻拉开距离，睁大了眼看向Jared。巨狼摇着尾巴跟上Jensen，在他身体翻滚着爬开的时候把冰凉的鼻子贴上男孩臀线。巨狼认为这是个游戏，Jensen正挣扎着把他巨大的脑袋从自己光着的屁股后面推开。

“Jared！No。”Jensen嘶声道，不想弄出太大动静，而他的狼冲他亮出一个犬类的坏笑，再次把脸推向Jensen的胯下。狼温暖的舌头在Jensen酸痛的后穴滑过，这触感惊到了他也出乎意料地让他兴奋了起来。Jensen咬住他的嘴唇，不再试着推开狼。倒不是说他对兽交这个词很陌生，大半夜场表演都有关这个，但Jared从来没对这个显示出兴趣，他们一人一狼都没有。Jared嗅过也看过Jensen自慰，可这从没超过过他对其他事物抱有的好奇。而现在他的舌头在Jensen的身体行滑动，其中带来的愉悦让男孩措手不及，他从没想过这感觉会这么好。

那舌头舔舐时简单地来回着的节奏让Jensen颤抖了几下，他慢慢向后靠去，小心地把腿张开了一点，让Jared尽情地到处舔弄，感觉着快感遍布全身。

和Adam在一起时的感觉不错，但这个，这简直好的不可思议。

Jared在替他舔肛。

Jensen以前不知什么时候听说过男同们很喜欢这个，而现在他懂了为什么。他闭上眼吞下一声急喘，把腿分得更开，感受沿着他大腿根开始，穴口每一下湿润粗糙的摩擦，偶尔也滑上囊袋的刺痒。Jensen不知道为什么但Jared沙沙滑动的长舌头直白地舔他大腿的感觉棒极了，尤其是他潜下去卷在他的穴口、舌头不停轻拍着那里时。他的口水很暖和，Jensen的皮肤在这之下兴奋地刺痛。他微微撑起自己的身体，让Jared的能完全舔到他下体的每一寸。

每一下接触都快能让Jensen怀孕了，而他只能勉强控制自己的神智，在Jared的舌头比Adam的手更能唤起他的感觉下疯狂地撸动着自己。Adam给自己手淫的感觉很不错，但被一只狼舔射的感觉简直太不可思议。

Jensen呜咽着高潮了，Jared停下舌头的卷动和轻拍，那湿漉漉的按压感仍在那里，但Jared拖动着舌头移到了Jensen的阴茎上清理起那里。男孩在巨大的恐狼身下放松地躺下来，看着Jared的舌头刷过他的小腹舔走那里的点点白浊。

Jensen从没有对狗交的节目感兴趣过，他看过Julie的表演许多次但从来没觉得很有意思。可能因为她是个女孩？Jensen不确定为什么，但可能和Jared有关。Jared对他来说是特别的。但刚才的感觉实在是太舒服了，是目前为止Jensen有过的最棒的性经历。

Jared摇了摇尾巴然后用鼻子爱抚起了Jensen的跨，对那里又戳又轻按着。Jensen不假思索地随着Jared的轻拱翻转身体直到他趴着。狼的吻部推进了他的腿间，饥渴地舔起Jensen的后洞，重新激起那里愉悦的韵律。但这次Jared的舌头并没有停留很久，大狼来到了Jensen的身体上方。

有那么一会儿，Jared只是重复着轻推Jensen的身侧然后爪子勾住他的腰胯，把他的下身拉高到空气中的动作。Jensen顺势用两膝跪在地上然后分开腿，认为Jared想要更多接触他的身体。所以在他的屁股感觉到毛皮的刺痒时Jensen惊跳着向后扭头看过去，看到Jared开始在他身上正狂野地来回摩擦着。

他瞪大眼看着Jared胯下的鞘里伸出的粉色尖头，然后意识到了恐狼想做的事。

Jared想要操他。

他对这事从来没感兴趣过，对任何母狗或者任何人类。Julie几年前试过诱哄他做爱但Jared对此毫无性致。可现在他轻叫着舔起Jensen的耳朵，用爪子把Jensen的腰胯勾住拉起来，试着找到对的位置插入。

Jensen突然很庆幸Jared没像其他的狗一样把上身重量都压在他身上，自己会被压坏的。因为Jared比起狗更像匹马。Jensen抬头看向Jared的鞘，看见阴茎头露出了更多的部分，而他也记起Julie对种马是怎么做的了。男孩想了想，最后选择移到Jared的身下，他先打开了笼子，看到没人在周围于是跑下去抓了一个放在笼子的阶梯旁边的凳子。

在Jensen拉上门锁好的时候Jared又过来舔了他的屁股好几下，让Jensen又惊讶又觉得一阵眼花目眩。凳子有些高度了，Jensen放了一个坐垫上去，让他身体的高度正好对准Jared。恐狼嗅了嗅Jensen，然后移到了男孩身上，他的胸口刷过Jensen的背。

Jensen紧张地抓住了凳子的腿，思索着让Jared这么做到底是不是个好主意。尽管他的后穴仍是被Adam打开、润滑好的，接下来的那一套可完全不同。

Jared的阴茎顶在Jensen的大腿上，他挺动了一下，力道让Jensen有点疼。Jensen在凳子上俯身，把腿分得更开，让狼更容易对准。

尽管Jensen看过Julie和狗交媾，在被Jared撞进身体里的时候他还是惊跳了一下。疼痛立刻在身体里燃烧起来，Jensen挣扎着想逃离，但Jared深深推入Jensen后穴时他的重量把他牢牢压在了凳子上，Jensen啜泣着因为被迫填入了太多，那巨大的肉棒在强行打开他时眼泪一下子涌了出来。他在凳子上身体几乎折成两段，在Jared开始转动胯部的时候手抓紧了凳腿。

他是头动物，Jensen告诉自己，咬紧了牙关。Julie老是说她的狗狗们只知道遵从本能，插入，耸动，然后联结。

Jared也一样，他的胯部正不停地猛力摇晃着，戳撞进Jensen然后让Jensen不断喘出声。被充满的疼痛随着时间的推移正渐渐被身体接受而变得难以察觉。他那里还是疼，但已经不那么痛苦了。Jensen闭起眼专注在好的部分，这种被填满的感觉让他觉得Jared如果再用力一点他就要爆发了。这感觉很强烈但Jensen喜欢，喜欢这给他带来的紧迫感。恐狼操着他的粗长阴茎不停地胀大，Jensen看见过Julie给狗口交的时候犬类的这种现象，所以他猜想这事现在也正发生在他身上。通红的肉棒插进抽出他的身体，不断变厚加粗，一直涨到无法被拔出的大小，然后Jensen就会被Jared联结。

他将为Jared所有。

这不是强迫而更像是占有，这是种微妙的区别但这对男孩来说就是全部的不同，Jensen给予而Jared接受了。Jensen身下的凳子随着Jared在他身上的驰骋被不时摇晃着抬起一角，狼粗喘着用一种疯狂的节奏不停操着他，那对有力的肺在此时更显其作用。

Jensen不断呜咽着但不再试着逃开，放松身体深呼吸让Jared用力骑他。恐狼的后肢很有力，Jensen拼命让摇摇欲坠的凳子保持平衡，然后伸手在Jared的前腿上稳住自己。巨狼操他的动作一下变快了，Jared抽出的更少因此变成了一片模糊的摩擦，他的阴茎在Jensen的甬道内胀大而Jensen气喘吁吁地呻吟着。他真的很希望没人经过这些动物笼子附近因为这些这些噪音很容易就让人明白里面正在发生什么。

Jensen弓起背，放平他的脚，在找到平衡的同时Jared给了一记粗野的戳刺，尽根没入，巨大的阴茎结被Jensen的后穴整个吞入。Jensen在如此的充实下疼痛，但他立刻知道他喜欢这种感觉，狼抽插的动作渐渐停下了，Jensen感到体内的那种悸动。那是成结，他们联结了。Jensen伸手向后摸去。Jared的阴茎深深埋入着他，Jensen在碰到自己红肿的后穴时颤抖了一下，他摸到了那里面的肿块。Jared粗喘着，他每一下呼吸的动作Jensen都能在身体里感受到，他的阴茎在他的甬道里抽搐着，在用狼的精子射满他的同时不断震动着，甚至仍在不停胀大。

Jensen红着脸保持着他的屁股高高撅起的姿势，他的腿伸得笔直，在他用单手撑住凳子另一只手抚摸自己的阴茎的时候。Jensen惊讶地发现他身下湿着，大量温热的液体在他的大腿上缓缓流下，弄脏了他们的毯子，甚至也顺着他自己的阴茎滴下来。难怪Julie和她的狗表演的时候一切听上去都那么湿。Jensen用手包住自己的肉棒开始滑动，他感受着Jared填满他，用漏出来的狼的精液润滑自己。在他低头用力撸动的时候他几乎能发誓他看见自己的肚子纯粹因为Jared的尺寸而胀起来了一点。这个想法让男孩最终射了，而同时Jared在他身上的移动和他后穴里感受到的那种轻微的拉扯让这场高潮更爽得难以言喻了。

他们就这样被连着过了很久，非常久。Jensen不知道到底有多久但足够长到他平静下来习惯这种充实的感觉。为了更加兴奋他揉弄起自己的肚子，真的感到了那里的一点点凸起。他们的联结时间长得足够Jensen又射了一次，在他今晚的第四次高潮中模糊不清地呻吟着。

Jared抽出来的时候Jensen没有准备好，他在Jared猛地全部拔出的时候疼地嘶声，那巨大粗长的阴茎出来时带着湿润的声响，巨狼透明的精液涌出来顺着Jensen的身体流下去，而他在地上滑坐下来，双腿抽痛着。Jared过来用舔舐清洁他的时候舌头卷出吸啜声，过了一会儿便慢慢移向Jensen的屁股。他的后穴异常敏感着，Jensen为那一舔几乎跳起来，但Jared坚持着，用一只狼爪把他摁在地上继续清洁他的身体。Jensen趴在毯子上啜泣出声，他的胯部不受控制地扭动着。他的身体太累了但Jared的舌头孜孜不倦地推入他后穴，推得如此之深因为他被撑得如此之开，这种如此扭曲的快感即是。Jensen第五次射精了，为Jared长舌头对他后穴的舔弄而在毯子上弓起身体。 不多久他就迷迷糊糊精疲力尽地睡去然后没去了他的表演——在Misha进来找他的时候Jared卧在他身边，Jensen蜷在被子下藏着他被好好操过了的身体，谎称身体不适。

因为这其中的痛苦和之后几天的疼痛，Jensen在一个礼拜之后才让表现出兴趣的Jared再次骑了他。和Adam做爱感觉不错但和Jared的感觉跟强烈，生理上和情感上都是。Jensen爱Jared，他也如此确定这就是为什么让Jared占有他的感觉那么好，因为他们不只是在性交，他们是恋人。在和Jared做爱之后Jensen不会有和Adam的那种空虚感。

Jensen第一次觉得正常。他从没经历过与之有任何相似的情况，但他终于觉得他自己是普通人。青少年是应该时时刻刻欲火中烧、满脑子都是做爱，而这之前Jensen从没这样过。现在的他简直是无可救药地渴望着Jared，于是每个晚上、早上、表演过后，任何能抓住的机会，Jensen和Jared都会联结到一块儿去。

Richard一开始被逗乐了然后以此戏弄了Jensen，但他还是给了男孩一种能在性爱后舒缓疼痛的膏药。Jensen遵照他说的每天都涂，即使他们不交配的日子里他也这么干了。等到那一小罐东西用完的时候Jensen做爱时和之后早就不疼了。虽然还是有点刺痛，但那可以忍受，Richard问起的时候Jensen回答说，于是男人笑了然后问Jensen他的秘密情人到底是谁。但尽管Richard总是逗弄他，这个男人没告诉过任何人Jensen的秘密，否则早就会有人问起他这事了。男孩对这点很感激，他不想其他人打扰他和Jared的相处。

Julie的节目对Jensen来说不同了，他更经常地去偷看，然后记住那些她让狗狗或种马骑她的时候的姿势。Jensen想试试各种不同的体位，而Jared都顺着他只要狼能将他那结深深埋进男孩身体里去。最舒服的体位是在Jensen放进他们笼子里的长椅上。那高度正正好好，Jensen可以趴着或者躺着让Jared标记他。他最喜欢躺着然后腿被推向自己胸口的位置，他的阴部完全暴露而上呈着，同时他能抚摸着Jared的身侧以及在大狼毛茸茸的肚子上摩擦自己。没错，他简直爱死了这个体位。

“你们之间感觉有什么不同了。”Misha在Jensen和Jared成为恋人的几个月后指出。这两只正坐在草地上，相互依偎着分享一根棉花糖。Misha靠着一个装料斗，沉思地看着他们。

“我们现在是死党了。”Jensen轻描淡写地承认，舔了舔嘴唇，他又撕了一块蓬松的棉花糖下来，让Jared叼去。大狼以前有点护食，但现在他能让Jensen随意分享食物了，甚至还偶尔给他带兔子回来。这些是Misha和其他人注意到的一些小细节，不是什么大的改变但这很微妙，他们说。狼一直接纳着Jensen，和他维系着纽带，但现在不一样，Jared对他的保护欲上升到了一个只可意会不可言传的阶段。Misha对着Jensen观察了一会儿，便激起了Jared将他金色的眼珠转向男人后带去的一股警告性的盯视。Jared的占有欲绝对更甚了，他对Jensen周围的人也更警惕了。狼的嫉妒心，Misha这么说着而Jensen只是耸了耸肩。

当他轻轻搓弄Jared的耳朵时恐狼立刻为他化身为一条小狗，全然地放松、顽皮起来。Jensen爬到Jared身上以后大狼不会有任何不快和紧张，他的尾巴在两人翻滚在草地上时还不停摇晃着。以前Jensen对Jared的触碰是有界限的，只有一些体面的接触能被接受。现在他们之间充满了彼此随心所欲的任何接触，像男孩能随意拽Jared的耳朵而不被他吼。整个马戏团注意到了这种改变，很多人猜测是Jared终于开始信任这个男孩，但Misha认为他们可能不止于此。真相浮出水面之后年长的男人承认一开始没想到这点的自己有点蠢，因为如果你想认真寻找些其中的蛛丝马迹，那简直是轻而易举。

Jensen第一次和Jared上夜间表演的时候他十六岁。Julie因为生病连续三次没出场了，可不走运的是这个城市里的人们都想要看她的表演，他们的耐心快被磨尽了。Jeff试着找过其他能接受兽交的人但无果，Alona以她瘦小的身材来说应该能合适，但在被问到时她的嘴角扭出一个嫌恶的弧度，

“那是Julie的癖好，可不是我的。”

Jensen总是觉得自己欠Jeff一个难以还清的人情，而他也知道年长的男人喜欢这样让Jensen能为他做事。这让Misha和Alona有时不太高兴，但Jeff事实上也从来没强迫过他干什么。

可是，在Jared和Jensen完成他们的常规表演之后（Jensen现在开始表演自然之子和他忠诚的狼伙伴故事了），Jeff用着一种审视的表情看着他们。

Jensen看得出那句话就在男人的嘴边了，在他和Jared窜下台的时候。距离他让Jared标记他已经十四个月了，现在他们之间开始有了传闻。Jensen猜是因为他从没有在和谁交往，而是把自己完全交付给了他的狼。所以人们小声讨论，游客们和马戏团的成员们都八卦Jensen和Jared的互动，但Jensen已经习惯了。人们的说辞从来没有让他烦恼过，因为只有Jensen自己做出的行动才能左右自己，而不是其他任何人的言语。Jeff在这件事上通常站在他这一边，但今晚Jensen看见他第一次用这种眼神看他，怀疑着那些流言是否属实。

表演在他的喷火中结束，他开始对这个环节越来越熟练了，并且和Jared都在掌声中鞠了一躬然后下台。Jensen习惯待在聚光灯下了，但他从来不想吵嚷着寻求注意力，他是为了Jeff而努力工作赢得他留下的位置，而不是为了让人群盯着他。

“……这不行，他年纪还太小了。”Misha对Jeff皱着眉头，Jensen走进的时候听见。他们正站在森林背景平台的边上、幕帘的后面，所以Jensen踩在高高的平台上蹲下来，和他们说话，

“做什么太小了？”即使他知道答案还是问出了口，今天观众席里有穿着昂贵西装的男人，他们看着Jensen的眼神尖叫出他有多“漂亮”，看着Jensen和Jared的方式明显表达出在他们正寻找着什么下流的东西。

“没什么。”Misha不回答这问题，但Jeff皱起眉，在他看着Jared过来在Jensen肩膀上滴着嘴里的口水的时候。

“Jerk。”Jensen低斥了他一声，那口水从他赤裸的胸口流下来弄花了他的战绘*装束。但他还是一手搂住了Jared的脖子，亲昵地磨蹭了两下。

（战绘：出战前为了祝福胜利在身上涂的彩绘，这次Jensen扮演的是森林里的自然之子嘛）

“Julie的表演需求量很大，我们这次的观众里有几个有闲钱的人，但这节目已经三次取消了。而夜晚表演在我们的经济来源总体上占很大比例。”Jeff解释说，Jensen点点头。人们在白天的表演上花的就是重价，但夜晚的那些是白天的三倍，不合法的表演和只有神话中才有的生灵，这都得花一大笔钱才有。

“我想让你上节目，你的外表很吃香，很多的顾客也问起过你。你只要做些容易的事，让Julie的狗狗舔两下或者什么的——”

“我不能。”Jensen插嘴，Misha立刻表示赞同地点点头。Jeff停下了，肩膀有些垮下来。Jensen为自己喜欢戏弄这个男人而感到有点抱歉，但他为自己形成了这种喜欢调戏人的性格怪在Misha头上。

“我的意思是，如果我对Jared不忠的话他不会轻易放过我的。”他顿了顿说道，感觉到自己的脸因为首次承认他们关系而红了起来。Misha和Jeff两个人刹那间都惊呆了，而Jensen在其中获得了一种新的快意。每个人都觉得他只是个受过伤的乖男孩，而他喜欢打破这个幻象。

“你觉得你们两个能胜任夜间表演吗？”Jeff最终问道，他脸上泛出一阵激动，在他意识到Jared和Jensen在晚上表演的话会引起怎样的轰动。

Jensen点点头，明白反正在几个月内他们可能也会走到这一步的。这是他们的生活，而他们一起做爱做的事人们会花大价钱来观看，这会和白天的表演一样为他们在马戏团赢得一席之地。身侧Jared的皮毛让他的脸一阵瘙痒，而Jensen紧贴上去来安抚自己的紧张。

“你确定吗？”Misha在他们后来独处的时候问他，Jensen点头。

“我和Jared做这个已经挺久了，也不妨放到节目上。我不介意，如我介意我不会提出这个主意的。”

第一次还是很让人心惊胆战的，心情就像表演任何新节目时那种害怕和激动的混合。没时间设计表演所以Jensen只是走上台然后让Jared在每个人面前标记他。

少年在幕帘后脱光衣服然后在身上裹了一条纱，轻薄的布料遮住了他的脸但不会影响他的视野。Jensen让那长长的流苏垂在他的胸前背后，几乎盖不住任何部位。在Jensen滑上Jared的背等待上场信号时Jeff礼貌地没有看他，而此时Jensen的身体已经为结合打开、润滑好了。

灯光低垂，音乐奏起轻柔的旋律，Jared和Jensen走向环形场。他们慢慢地沿着场地走了一圈， 而Jensen让他的腿沿着Jared的皮毛滑动，他的手指梳理着身下充满质感的毛发。这和他在日间表演的差不多但这次他放低了脑袋，不再看起来纯洁无暇。

Jensen瞄向Jeff而男人点点头，确保Jensen这看起来挺肉欲的而不是傻气的。尽管如此他在让面纱从脸上滑走的时候还是有点紧张。他能感到人群看着他，盯着他暴露的皮肤，在Jensen从Jared的背上滑下来、让薄纱彻底落地的时候。

舞台被升起来一点，Jensen四肢并用爬上中央那个低低的长凳。他断开和人群的视线接触，瞥了一眼Jeff藏身的地方，男人做的手势让Jensen疑惑了一下然后明白了，他压低胸口，把脸压在长凳木板上，然后晃了晃他的臀部。

他能听见人群的呻吟，那些粗重的呼吸和啪啪的手淫声。Jensen试着忽视，把这些从脑袋中剔除，他再次轻晃起屁股，柔声呼唤Jared的名字。狼走近轻嗅起他，Jensen身上润滑剂的气味通常是一个“来交配啊”的信号，但Jared这次有点犹豫。Jensen严厉地教过他不能在公共场合骑上他，所以恐狼有点迷惑而Jensen也明白。他把上身从长凳上抬起来，轻推了一把Jared，抚摸起他的身躯，然后把头凑向大狼的下体磨蹭了几下。这是个明确的交配姿态，让Jared确定并给了Jensen一系列挑逗的舔舐，他长长的舌头平舔下Jensen的屁股然后停在Jensen的后穴上。Jensen重新趴下来，为狼的舔弄而叹息。Jared照顾了那里每一寸，Jensen感到那舌头想要推进他身体的力道，并为此不断扭动着胯部。

当巨狼的舌头盖上他的囊球然后向下舔到他的阴茎时Jensen浑身颤抖起来，在极乐中压向长凳。阴影里的某个人大声呻吟起来，Jensen有点惊到，但他还是让自己放松下来，Jared也一直舔着他。狼舌头从他的穴口滑到他的阴囊然后沿着他肉棒一路的湿漉漉的拖拽让感觉爽极了。Jensen的手指抓这长凳，咬着嘴唇，Jared只是不停地舔弄他沾湿他一直到男孩再也受不了以后射出来。Jensen咽呜着不断扭屁股，精液喷在长凳上，被巨狼飞快地清理干净了。Jared用舌头刷洗过Jensen的肉棒，卷走Jensen每一滴精水，然后来到了他的身上。

皮毛在他背上擦过的感觉让Jensen内心的渴望雀跃了一下。他分开他的腿然后支撑起自己，试图寻找一个合适的角度。长凳有点太高但Jensen的腿前倾了一点，让Jared能方便对准。

在那潮湿的尖端在他的屁股上的第一下摩擦Jensen为Jared那有力的戳刺瑟缩了一下，他把手伸到背后引导大狼到正确的位置，一边套弄了Jared几下来哄着他的阴茎从鞘里露出更多一点，Jensen让那温暖的顶端在自己的穴口摩擦起来，然后身体后推，感受头部穿刺进自己肉穴。他低下头用力撑住身体，再次向后推送，而Jared感到了熟悉的动作，用力向前一顶。Jensen在Jared一下子尽根没入的感觉下抽了一口气，反射性地弹起身体。这有一点疼，但Jensen很快让自己放松下来接纳Jared。Jared已经开始完全凭着感觉走了，在男孩为了挨操抬着屁股的时候用力插入抽出着。Jensen能感到身体里Jared那根性器的火热，摩擦着他的甬道，刷过那些让他眼冒金星的敏感点。他能感受到那些流下他大腿的体液，后穴在他的巨狼爱人标记他的时候不断向外涌着水。

Jared总是操得又快又狠，他不断地骑他，每次把自己推到能达到的最深处，而Jensen向后推挤着，哭叫着把他的屁股凑向每一记深入。Jared移到Jensen的正上方，男孩的身体已经被操得柔软无比，能允许巨狼俯下身舔到他时还插在里面，他的舌头擦过他的脸颊，下身同时猛烈地在他身体里打着桩，肉棒开始不断胀大。Jared抽插他的力道把长凳上的Jensen推得不断向前，他得用力抓紧才不会被操进长凳里去。Jared的节奏已经陷入疯狂，无节制地越插越深，阴茎结膨胀着要联结他。Jensen啜泣出声，他想抚摸自己，但如果放松他对长凳的抓握他会往前滑走，所以他不能用手。Jared的戳刺有力又通透，以一种狂乱的速度联结起他，Jensen感到他的狼阴茎在自己身体里随着每一下抽插涨得越来越快。

终于在Jared往后撤的时候Jensen被他的阴茎一下子往后扯去，他哭喊着，Jared的结终于牢牢地扣住了他。Jared喘息着停下了动作，跨在Jensen身体上方，安稳地和男孩联结在了一起。Jensen够到自己的腿间套弄，他专注在身体内那个阴茎结上，在它填满自己的肚子的感觉下不断抽搐着。Jared垂下头嗅闻起Jensen的脸，感受到狼的舔舐Jensen张开了他的嘴让Jared舔进去。巨狼照做了，舌头滑进Jensen顺从的小嘴里，同时Jensen发出了一声呛住了着的呻吟，射得满手全是。他不假思索地递出他的手让Jared清理然后趴在那里，屁股撅着和Jared紧紧连在一起。

Jensen开始意识到他们有观众，那些喘气呻吟、对着Jensen在巨狼身下的样子手淫出来的人。他感到很害羞，但不是说他能躲到哪里去，他被钉住了。Jensen把脸转开，在Jared把存货射入他的时候柔顺地趴着。Jensen能感到他的肚子被一点点填满，那小小的隆起代表了他身体里的动物精液。

过来一会儿Jared移动着脱开他时，Jensen虚弱地撑起他的上身，展示出他被撑大的肚子，随后Jared扭动着猛地拔出了他。Jensen的腿颤抖着，但没有软弱下来，他保持着屁股高高撅着的姿势，让那些精液从大腿上滴流下来。几秒以后Jared的舌头来了，抚慰起他的后穴，而且深深地舔进去因为Jensen早已被撑得如此之开。男孩在Jared对他肛门的舔弄下呜咽着再次高潮。

最终他疲软地爬上Jared的背然后在把环形场里的掌声甩在身后，Jeff在后台碰到他，脸上带着惊奇的表情。

“Jensen如果你同意经常做夜间表演的话我就把月亮也给你摘下来。”他热诚地说着，Jensen只是点了点头，精疲力尽的同时也知道他们会经常做这个的。

“我们要去休息了。”男孩低喃道，Jeff点头，看着他们离开。

夜间表演成为了常规，他们每两天表演一次，票被卖得精光。大部分其他表演者来看过几次但Misha从来没有。

“我觉得你就像我的小弟弟一样，我可不想看见你做爱。”男人向他解释，Jensen明白他知道每个人都会去性交但他没有什么兴趣去看，尤其是那些他认为是朋友的人。但每隔几个晚上他会脱光让其他人看，让每个人看Jared是怎么标记他而他又是怎么在每一下抽插中呻吟。他没到Julie那样喜欢被看着的程度，但和白天的表演一样他已经学会不去为观众烦恼了。相反他给了Jared他的全部注意力，让狼追逐然后抓获他给他一顿好操。这只是另一件马戏团生活中他们有时在有观众的时候做的事。

现在偶尔Jared会想要出去奔跑，他会发出牢骚声然后来回踱步，一边看向远处的原野或者森林。他再也没不带上Jensen，少年离开时也会确保有人知道他们去了哪里。Jeff现在知道他们会时不时溜出去了，而只要他们告知别人了他会允许的。Jensen也理解这一点，万一有紧急事件有人知道他们的位置会安全得多，所以这比他们直接溜走要聪明得多了。于是在之后一个夏日的夜晚，在Jared叫醒Jensen然后踱来踱去抱怨的时候，男孩起身抖开睡意，滑进一条牛仔裤里。

他们在北上部，在卑诗省一片苍翠的古老森林里，所以Jensen不奇怪Jared想要去迈开步伐奔跑。

“Misha。”Jensen低声道，轻轻摇着沉睡男人的肩膀，直到那双蓝眼睛睡意朦胧地看向他，“我和Jared出去跑一会儿。”男孩解释说，Misha打了个呵欠点点头，缩进他在能看到动物笼子的范围里拉起的两棵树间的吊床上。

Jensen在青少年时期长高了，但仍旧不是个大个子而Jared可以轻松驮着他，他们穿过长满高草的原野然后进入了森林。今夜的满月美极了，蓝光在Jared巡览过古树而Jensen在背上抓牢时照亮了路。恐狼移动的方向有些不同寻常，通常比起在密林里迂回，Jared更喜欢在开阔的区域里跑步。

“我们要去哪儿？”Jensen轻声问，看着树木在Jared继续搜索时飞掠而过，一旦狼习惯了在树林里穿梭他在步伐里加入了更多速度。Jensen很好奇，但远不到担心的程度，他只是继续抓紧，让他的巨狼恋人带着他们到他想去的地方。

Jared的耳朵朝前支棱着，听得很专心，Jensen紧张起来但什么也没发现。他的恐狼仍在奔跑间隙时不时停下来听个几秒，这行为有点怪异，但Jensen没有很多时间细想。他们移动的同时他看见有片阴影跟着他们。Jared对它并没有费心但Jensen不断注意到一些一闪而过的动作，在他们通过森林的过程中有不只一片围绕在他们周围。

“Jared，发生什么了。”男孩耳语着，一阵忧虑爬进他的声音里。这些阴影还追踪着他们。Jensen盯看着那些迅速的动作，瞥见了其中很像一只狼，一只大的。一种类似恐惧的感觉在他胸口跳动，如果Jared是在回到他自己的族群中？这很不错，对狼自己来说最好不过，但这会把Jensen置于何地呢。男孩紧张地吞咽着，在他们进入了一片满是狼的空地时低泣了一声。它们成群结队占满了悬崖边和森林的尽头，群与群之间保持着一定距离。Jensen这辈子从来没见过这么多的恐狼，没在电影里没在插图中，哪里都没有。Jared减慢了步伐，最终他选了一处离空地很近又远离其他狼的地方。他停下，将重心移向一侧，传达出他想要Jensen下来的信息。Jensen非常非常想要抓牢但他还是顺从了Jared的想法，从他背上滑到地上。Jared坐了下来，而Jensen站在他的身侧，一只手紧紧抓着恐狼的毛。没有一头狼注意着他但Jensen环顾四周并没有看见这群野兽中存在其他任何人类。

Jensen不确定是什么时候开始的但狼群开始注意起了他。他们安静地嚎叫起来，其余的狼加入，嚎出一首其他人听不见的曲颂。Jared也仰起头，这是Jensen第一次看见他这么做。根据传说，人类是无法听到恐狼的狼嚎的。所以Jensen只是看着，明白他不可能听见这些声音。Jared看上去正为此竭尽全力，深深呼吸然后释放出一声长长的不可闻的吼叫。

突然其他的狼开始看向Jensen。男孩紧张地坐立不安，在一只又一只狼转身来看它们之中唯一的人类时把手指缠在Jared的兽皮里。他不敢对上任何的视线，只是盯着地面，试着让自己看起来不太起眼，在Jared的身边一动不动，一边希望自己能够隐形。

一头狼冲向他。

Jensen抬头的正是时候，那头漆黑的野兽直奔向他，牙齿外露着。Jared在他冲到Jensen面前就截住了他，男孩在两头狼开始凶狠打起来时逃到了一边。Jensen心跳到嗓子眼，无望地想着自己要是带上他的折叠小刀就好了。Jared和另一只狼再次冲撞到一起，这次Jared把它钉在了地上，紧紧压着它一直到对方瘫软下来，而这场打斗仅仅持续了几秒。几乎是立刻就有另一只狼对Jensen发动了攻击，而Jared再次挺身而出。来回反复，不断有狼进攻而Jared得击退它们。

“不要了！”Jensen嘶声道，手摁上Jared肩膀上一处撕伤，恐惧地瞪大眼。每一次打斗Jared都会添加新的伤口，照这样疯狂的速度下去他会死的。而恐狼轻嗅又舔了舔Jensen，又飞身去拦下另一头狼。有太多狼来挑战了，Jensen觉得他为Jared感到的恐惧快让他难受地要吐了。但狼群的速度最终减慢了下来，一直到只剩八九只。Jensen终于放松地坐进草地里，在Jared一瘸一拐地靠向他的时候抱紧他。

“那是干什么？”他眼里含泪问向恐狼，检查起他的爱人撕裂的肩膀和其他无数的伤痕。其他的狼久久凝视着他们，然后Jared仰起头再次嚎叫起来。他们都开始叫喊但Jensen比起听不见的声音更关心Jared身上滴下来的血。

一种压力突然开始在他的耳中积聚，他的心脏狂跳，然后是一阵震荡，激烈地以至他的耳膜有些疼，Jensen瑟缩了一下。突然那些嚎叫震人发聩地在他耳边响起来，Jensen用带着Jared血迹的双手捂住耳朵，试图把那声音挡在脑外。这毫无效果，他身处那雷声般吼叫的中心，只能在这些咆哮声带来的头疼中低泣出声。

他们嚎叫了很久，久到Jensen因为头疼有点犯晕，在Jared身边的草丛里蜷起自己，在那声音终于消失后解脱般地哭出声来。Jared担忧地轻蹭他的脸，而Jensen在Jared在他身边的草丛里休息下来时露出微弱的笑容。他专心地舔起Jensen的耳朵，仿佛知道它们正疼得厉害。其他的狼又开始无视他们，大部分走开了，只有几匹在他们附近徘徊。他们争斗然后接纳，群与群相遇然后混战，有的狼哀叫起来，有的咆哮。这像是种聚集，一种联合会之类，Jensen虚弱地想着，和Jared依偎在一起然后安静地看着它们。

在这半程有一头独狼接近他们，没有冲刺而是缓步接近他们。Jared坐起身，耳朵竖直，嘴唇警告性地翻起，但并没有任何主动攻击的想法。Jensen看着其他的狼一并围住他们，然后突然意识到它正叼着什么东西。一开始他认为是只兔子但仔细观察好以后他发现那是一只小狼，一只非常小的狼崽。Jared警惕地看着那匹母狼（可能是它的母亲）将狼崽放在地上然后用鼻子朝他们推过来像是把它给了出去。Jared喉咙里滚出咆哮但另一头狼以哀怨声作答。Jensen瞪大眼看着这场交流，母狼开始后退但没有带上小狼。其他的狼呼喊而她开始转身跑走，余下那开始悲泣的幼崽。

“Jared？”Jensen忧虑地询问，凝视着那小小的毛团，看见母狼加入了她的狼群而不回头地离去，遗弃了幼狼。其他的狼也正在散去，这场社交活动在他们隐入森林的阴影里作为终结。Jared休息了很久，在幼崽开始哭叫的时候无视了它。Jensen在他身边坐着，不确定要做什么。

最后Jared谨慎地站起身，他移动着重心感受，有些瘸但总体还是可以走路。他走向的山丘而Jensen看着他的背影。恐狼停下脚步，期待地看向Jensen。没人能解释那一秒发生的事但Jensen突然明白了那选择正摆在他面前。Jared想回去了，而是否要带上狼崽取决于Jensen。他的肺里充斥着一些陌生的感觉，森林的气味相比前一秒突然变得鲜明，黑暗里物体的线条看上去愈加清晰。

Jensen转身走向那个悲伤的小东西，有一秒他对它有点反感。它很弱，而这一点并不值得同情。但片刻后这感觉被羞愧代替了，哀怜在Jensen接近了狼崽的时候充满了他。幼狼感受到Jensen的接近却没有看到他时哭叫起来，它毫无焦距的眼睛看着虚无。

这头小狼看不见。

这有点讲得通了，尽管Jensen没有完全理解但这是有点道理。一头瞎掉的小狼太弱了，在狼群中难以生存，他们最终会咬死它，以死解脱它饿死的可能或是伤害自己的行为。盲眼的狼崽在野外会死去，这不是残酷，仅仅是事实。

但Jensen和Jared不是从野外来的，母狼将狼崽留给他们，希望他们能带上它，这样她的孩子就至少能过上某种生活。这条认知突然涌上Jensen让他一阵晕眩，他几乎是跌进草地上，脑子飞快转着。他一直认为Jared比普通的动物更聪明一点，他以为所有的神话动物都这样但，这是第一次他看到如此强有力的佐证。这些狼是有目的地聚集到一起的，他们交流，而Jared以某种方式声明了对Jensen的所有。他与其他那些拒绝Jensen成为他们之中一员的狼打架，为Jensen争取到了他的权利。男孩在想通这些后突然感到从未有过的冷静，他闭上眼深深呼吸，森林的气味闻起来那么浓郁，而狼群的低语在他的脑后萦绕，一场遥远的回响。Jensen坐在那里，久久敬畏地听着这些声音，直到被他膝盖上一个小小的触碰打断而睁开； 了眼。

那小盲狼成功爬到了他的面前。

Jensen看着它嗅嗅自己，发出了一声疑惑的叫声，突然明白了为什么这个选择是他的。Jared是养家的那个，所以Jensen就成为了养育者，他们会一起做这个但大体上还是Jensen的责任。那浑浊的眼睛看不见东西，而狼崽再次轻叫了一声，嗅闻起Jensen的手掌，短秃的小尾巴微弱地摇晃了几下。

如果他们留下小狼的话其他捕食者很快就会来吃它。

Jensen知道那样的话他永远也无法原谅自己，所以他捧起那个毛团，站起身来，他们还有很长的一段路要走，Jared受了那样的伤不能再驮他们。

Jensen变得不同了，本能上他成为了其他什么，尽管他仍是他自己，但那一晚他改变了。

他完全理解自己这点，而其他看到他的人也感觉到了。狼族血亲，Samantha这么叫他，而Jensen喜欢这个词，它就像他感受到的。无论何时他停下手里的事，他能听见脑后盘旋着恐狼的声音，狩猎、嬉闹、睡觉，他们总是在那里。时不时Jensen能听见他们的呼唤，Jared会回应他们，也会教他们的女儿怎么做。Jared已经不再是一匹孤狼了，他拥有了族群，而Jensen感受到其中意义所在。尽管Jared不会说话，即使如此Jensen也很能懂他的意思（Although Jared didn’t have speech he might have well anyway because Jensen understood him with the same clarity求助），Jared的所有动作和姿势都能被翻译成语言，而Jensen对此拥有特权。

“你有时候会吓到我。”Misha有一次说，看着Jensen看护他的女儿然后理干净她的毛。Jared把她带去了田野里，所以现在她身上毛毛糙糙的。大狼正围躺在他们身边，清除自己的皮毛上的毛刺。Jensen觉得让Jared挣扎着自己清理挺公平的，既然Jared是个糟糕的父亲，经常带着他们的孩子跑出去然后弄得一团糟回来，或者任她一直到吃撑到生病，把剩下的问题留给Jensen解决。

“嗯？”Jensen回答，分心将那只觉得在玩什么有趣的游戏而扭来扭曲的小狗按在地上。

“你不再看上去很脆弱了，自从你带着那狼崽回来以后。你几乎让我觉得……危险。”Misha解释，他的语调轻浮但Jensen听得出里面的一丝紧绷，他知道“几乎”这个词不是真话。

“我觉得危险，有时候我忘记我是人而不是狼，人类是捕食者，但和狼并不在同一层面上。”Jensen轻松同意了，他耸耸肩，一边把梳子梳过他的狼崽的皮毛，然后扫出里面的刺。

“这会困扰到你吗？”

“…我猜这应该有点，”男孩沉思了一会儿，在马戏团周围看了一圈，他们的节目依旧很火热，人们蜂拥着来看Jared和Jensen，或是他们的小剧场或是他们激烈的交尾，两场都会爆满。但Jensen明白Misha话语中的意思，他那“漂亮”已经不见了。人们现在用惊叹的目光看他，用和看Jared相同的方式，入迷的、但保持在谨慎的边缘。

Jensen喜欢这样。

“人们的直觉很厉害，我是人，但我同时也是狼族，这很难解释，我自己也不是很明白。”他诚实地说出，

“你找到这小狼崽的那晚到底发生了什么？”

Jensen直觉上非常清楚那场狼的集会是不能和外人分享的。

那天他和Jared在快中午时回了马戏团，所有人都已经知道他们失踪了。整个马戏团看着他们走进来，浑身浴血，而Jensen的臂弯里有一只狼崽。他从没解释过发生的事，他也知道他永远也不会。

“我找到了家。”Jensen最终说，轻蹭他女儿的脑袋，想着不久就得给她起个名字了。Richard有些可能能恢复她部分视力的药，但得花些时间见效，而她还是只喜欢嘟嘟囔囔表示不满的小狗。现在他们只是希望她能在试着恢复视力前适应她的新生活。

Misha不再接他的话，而是坐得靠近了些，小狼冲他吠了几声，男人拍起了手让她知道往哪儿爬找他。Jensen任由她，默许了他们一起玩耍。很多的马戏团表演者开始回避Jensen，像Alona在他身边会发出恐惧的气味，而他知道这并不是她的错。

Jensen变得不同了，他并不对她或是任何有点害怕他的人生气，但他对那些坚守在他身边的Misha，Jeff，Richard，Samantha，Julie感到非常感激。好笑的是Julie和他在一起时总是辐射出激动的情绪，而Jensen不知道对此应该做出什么表情。不过这位小姐后来成为了他不错的朋友，而他对这一点很感激。

"我们很快就要穿过的德州了。"Misha提到，眼睛看着小狼摇摇摆摆地爬来爬去，停下来听他打响指的声音再追上他。他们在教她用听力和嗅觉，既然她会非常需要这些感官的辅助。这个小女孩从追逐游戏变成开始四处嗅闻寻找她的狗狗，Jensen的旧毛绒狗玩偶。然后她假装愤怒地吼了几声，和玩偶打闹起来。

“一切会好的，我想Jeff理解的，我已经不再害怕了。”

“为什么不了？恐惧没什么不对的，你经历过很多可怕的事。”

“但这都结束了，我变强了，他不能再伤害我了，如果他来我会杀了他。”Jensen解释，他也真的这么想。他不再有任何犹豫或遗憾，可能这就是人们在他身上看到的，那种恐惧已经不再缠绕着他了。Jensen从他舅舅手里逃走的那晚他没有期待过任何东西，他只是为了逃跑而逃跑，没有任何目的地。但现在他现在在这里，有了家和他永远不会放手的家人。

“但我猜Jared会先动手的。”Misha若有所思地说，而Jensen微笑着后仰，依偎向他的配偶。Jared喷了一记鼻息，充满爱意地舔了舔Jensen的肩膀。男孩把脸埋进Jared的毛皮里然后温和地朝着恐狼微笑起来。

“我们是伴侣了，Jared会守护他的家庭。”

END


End file.
